Dreams Have Wings
by nekoanimegirl114
Summary: Renji feels nothing but guilt every time he sees his captain's injuries. He decides to leave what he's trusted behind, and throw himself into the unknown. ByaXRen. Changed the rating. Why? Because I can. You've been warned. Yaoi, shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

_Dreams Have Wings_

**CH.1**

'_Run. Don't look back. You stop, you die.' The other one with him fell to the ground. "Shit, GET UP, MORI!" Renji turned back and tried to help the other boy up. A shadow loomed over them. The knife rose into the air as the man shouted, "That's the last time you little bastards steal my water!"_

_Suddenly, the friend in his arms was Rukia, the man above him became Byakuya Kuchiki. "You cannot win Abarai. The difference between us is too great. Now, die!"_

_!#$%^&*_

Even without opening his eyes, Renji knew it was another nightmare. He looked up from his seat over to where his Taicho slept. Renji could see the bandages poking out from underneath the noble's robe.

His thoughts drifted back to the nightmare he'd been having. On that day, he failed to stop his captain, and failed to save him. If the Kuchiki heir felt any guilt for his battle against Renji, it couldn't hold a candle to how the red head felt about his betrayal and failure. Even now, he sat there day and night with his captain, hoping beyond hope, that he'd be forgiven. It ate away at him, seeing the labored rise and fall of the chest lying across from him.

He jerked at the sudden awakening of his captain. The cold grey eyes, turned black by the moon's shadow, turned slowly to look at him. "Abarai, what's wrong? Your reiatsu is… chokingly disturbed."

Standing suddenly, Renji replied, "Sorry, Taicho! It's nothing, I… I have to… go. See ya." He opened the door and left, not even registering the whispered "don't leave" that came from the injured man behind him.

Renji flash stepped through the halls, scaring a few nurses, but not stopping until he reached the Six Squad Barracks. _'Aw, what the hell am I doing here?'_ He entered the empty building, heading straight for the office of him and his captain. He didn't know what he was looking for, maybe a sign of his captain's presence, of him before he was injured. A few moments of standing there did nothing to help, succeeding only in frustrating the vice-captain even more.

He flashed home, a sudden urge to run clouding his reason. He pulled out a backpack and shoved as many clothes in as he could. The spare money he had saved in the back of his pantry went in with it. Not bothering to stay to eat something, he left his apartment, unlocked, and took off towards the gate. Dawn began to break as he entered the first Rukon district.

_!#$%^&*_

Byakuya watched his vice-captain leave, and even tried to get him to stay. The way he looked, when confronted about his reiatsu. He looked like a child in front of a hollow. Byakuya hadn't meant to distress his subordinate, only talk to him. Now that fiery presence and spirit were gone and the hospital room was noticeably colder. His injuries blocked his ability to sense where Renji had run off to, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't see him tomorrow.

_!#$%^&*_

Renji stopped a few times along the way to rest, but he made it to his old home before dusk. He weaved his way through the buildings, the layout of Inuzuri still fresh in his mind, as if it hadn't been over half a century since he'd been there.

He swept passed the memories to the place he'd been searching for. He found that hilltop place where he and Rukia decided to become shinigami and where they buried they're family. He sat down among the withered crosses that marked the graves of friends. _'The five of us, against the world'_ he thought bitterly. Now it was just him and- _'No. She's gone too. After what happened with her brother's confession, she'll feel closer to him, and father from me.'_ He laid back on the ground, watching as all the stars you don't see in the city, began to appear.

_!#$%^&*_

Byakuya moved silently through his manor, an aide following close enough behind to help him if needed, without being in his way. Having just been released from the hospital that afternoon, his first instinct was to look for Renji at the office. His sister wouldn't hear of it. She respectfully ordered him to stay home, offering instead to find his vice-captain herself.

It had been three hours since then and she hadn't returned yet. Even without her flash step, it shouldn't have taken so long. Sighing, he made his way back to his bedroom with the ever so faithful servant.

Not long after dismissing the boy, a small knock was heard outside his door. Rukia appeared as he called to her, her face calm but her eyes showing worry. _'So she couldn't find him.'_ He suddenly wished for the ability to sense Renji's spirit pressure, but that would have to wait while he healed.

"ma- …Nii-sama…?"

He pulled himself out of his thoughts to turn towards his sister.

"I- I'm sorry, Nii-sama. I couldn't find Renji anywhere! I checked the barracks and no one had seen him. Hisagi and Kira fukutaicho as well know nothing…" He could tell that she was struggling to tell him something but with a nod he encouraged her on. "It's his apartment. It was unlocked and the place was a mess. Believe it or not but he's actually really tidy, so this… It seems like he left in a hurry, or someone made him leave."

"Arigatou, Rukia. You've given me much to think about. You should retire for the night."

Bowing, she excused herself.

'_Renji, where are you? This is all my fault. I should have known better. For Aizen to have used me, not only against Rukia, but Renji as well was… Damn it all! Renji, come back!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2**

_Left hook and his jaw snaps. Thrust the wrist upward to shatter the nose. Drop to sweep his legs out._ Renji dropped the last of the thieves with ease. Although he wouldn't kill them, he had a feeling that they'd get the message and avoid him. _'This place hasn't changed a bit'_ he thought bitterly as he headed toward the eastern part of Inuzuri.

He came upon the rundown shack where he, Rukia and their friends used to live. _'And where there are most likely more just like us.'_ Pack in hand, he entered the little house.

The reaction was immediate. Ear-piercing screams filled the air and little bodies crouched in the corner. The older of the children attempted to block the younger from his view. Renji was saddened but still he sat in the doorway, opened the bag of candy he had bought and held it out.

"Don't be scared," he put on his friendliest smile. "I used to live here too so I know that I seem scary, but I just thought I'd bring y'all a little something." There were a tense few moments where nobody moved. Suddenly, the smallest of the group tucked underneath the others and went over in front of the shinigami, little hands extended. "Ha! That's the spirit, kid!"

With some reluctance and a few more minutes of silence, the candy bag was empty and Renji found a bunch of little eyes and ears, listening raptly as he told the story of him and Rukia. He talked of their life in Inuzuri, their escaping and acceptance into the Seireitei. When he came to Byakuya's role in the timeline, he paused.

"And then a handsome prince came and took Rukia out of poverty and away to his castle. He wasn't able to tell her, but he loved her very much. Like a sister, but it was still love. He treated he like a princess and when her life was in danger, he stepped in front of a blade for her."

"Did the prince die?" shrieked one of the girls.

"No, he lived and-" He paused again. _'He lived.'_ Renji played those two words over in his head, his heart skipping every time he thought it. _'Shit! Why can't I act like a lieutenant should?'_ With hurried apologies, he flashed out of the building and towards the Seireitei as the sun set in the center of the sky.

_!#$%^&*_

As he always had for most of his life, Byakuya woke up just before dawn. His injury burned and he reached for the pain medication he had been given, wincing as the sudden movement flared his scar. The medicine bottle was almost within reach when a sudden strong flare jerked his hand sending the bottle across the floor. He gasped as his heart and side burned as though on fire. His hands scrabbled at the bandages, trying to let in the cool air on his wound. "R- Renji!" He froze, surprised. _'Why him?'_ He knew that he had meant to call for his healer, Ryuu, who would be staying in the next room for a few days. Still it was the redhead that came to mind.

'_No, he's gone. He left just like everyone else.'_ The thought angered him. Renji was his vice-captain! How dare he disappear without saying anything. The noble pushed past the pain and dressed, slipping into the gardens. He knew it wasn't smart to seek out the redhead but he ignored reason and flashed away from the manor, past the gates of the Seireitei and into the Rukongai.

The pain reminded him of why he left, it pushed him forward. As the sun continued its climb, his next step sent a pain greater than he had ever felt before, ripping through his chest. His blood burned and dripped from his mouth. Red colored his vision and the Sixth Division Captain blacked out beneath the mid-day sun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3(Sorry for the wait! Old people need me to feed them so, yah! Try working at a nursing home! You end every day smelling like coffee and bananas:)  
**

"_Taicho?" _

_Who is that? Who is that speaking? Who is he speaking to? I know him; at least, I should know that voice. Hair red like blood. Black lines against skin. What's his name?_

"_Taicho?"_

"R-Renji?"

"Ah, thank Kami, you're awake."

"Where am I?"

"The fourth squad barracks. Taicho, do you remember what happened?" Renji waited but got no reply so he continued. "I found you passed out in the middle of nowhere. What were you doing so far from the city?"

_So I'm just back here. Now what do I tell him. 'I went running off after you because you left.' That sounds stupid, even to me._

"I don't remember why?"

"Well it was stupid. You weren't healed yet and you just go running off to some place you've never been and get lost and-"

"I've been to the Rukongai before, Abarai."

"Oh, right. When you found her…" Byakuya knew that the 'her' mentioned was his late wife. Normally the ignorance of her name would have insulted him but after the attempted execution, her name only brought him pain so many avoided it. He focused in on Renji's words again. "-still should have had someone with you."

"But you left."

The simple statement of those words hit them both. Renji felt awful and Byakuya felt the urge to apologize to his subordinate and try to comfort him. "Yeah. I just… I'm sorry."

"Renji, I-"

The door slid open and Unohana walked in with her usual cheerful smile. "Well, look who's awake. You gave us quite the scare there, Kuchiki-san. Although you didn't suffer too much damage, your wound reopened. I'm going to have to ask you to stay home and rest more. I'll speak to the head captain about extending your work leave."

"Ah, I appreciate the offer, Retsu, but I can return tomorrow."

"I'll speak to the head captain about extending your work leave, Kuchiki-san." A strange glint came into her eyes that told the noble what she wouldn't, that, _If you try to come to work, I'll have the secret remote squad keep you in your manor_, kind of look.

"Uh, p-perhaps rest is the best thing for me…"

"I'm glad you agree. Well, I'll get the paperwork for your release. Just have Abarai help you home." And with that, she left.

_!#$%^&*_

The two walked in silence toward the Kuchiki manor, Renji standing close enough to catch his captain if he collapsed. The raven's health had been awful for the past two weeks and it showed. He looked paler than the redhead had ever seen him. Black circles under red eyes and tender steps told Renji that the man couldn't sleep because of the pain he was in.

Renji paused at the threshold to his captain's room, uncertain of his being there. When Byakuya noticed he was walking alone, he turned back. "Are you coming in?"

"Into your room?"

"I won't hurt you and I could use the company."

"Hai. Umm… Then I'm coming in." He took his sandals off at the door and watched as his captain lay down. "Uh, I know! I'll make you some tea, just the way you like it!" He took off out the bedroom door only to return a few seconds later, his face flush.

"Down to the right, passing two hallways on the left hand and you'll take the third to the very last door."

"Heh, you know, you should have a map or something." He left again and after ten minutes, he was at his captain's side with the drink. "Here you are, Tai-"

"I really hate that."

"Huh?"

"Please call me Byakuya."

Renji didn't know what was stranger, the fact that he wanted to be referred to by his first name or by the fact that he said 'please'. "Why? Why the sudden loss of formality? If this has to do with me finding you and saving you then-"

"It doesn't."

"Then explain this. Why the hell were you out there?"

"Abarai." His reiatsu fluxed but Renji raised his own.

"Don't 'Abarai' me! I'm your lieutenant. I have a right to know what the hell you were thinking! You've just recently been stabbed! You nearly died! And when you were supposed to be healing, you ran off like you were after something!"

"Or someone." The noble knew that this was getting beyond personal. He didn't want to see Renji's eyes as they blazed through him so he looked down at his hands.

"Someone? Who was out in the Rukongai that you were looking-" Shock spread over the tanned face as he finally got it. "You were looking for Hisana, or at least, the place you met her." Or not.

"No, not her, YOU! I was looking for you, Abarai. You said you were going to stay by my side and then you ran away! Like everybody else in my life, you left!"

"Taicho… I-I'm sorry… I d-didn't know that it mattered. After the Aizen thing, I felt like I betrayed you; no, I know I betrayed you! I should have been there. It should have been me at your side when you faced Gin. I should have taken that blade to the heart. It was my duty to protect you and I tried to cut you down."

"You still can." At the redhead's confused look he continued. "When Aizen Sosuke revealed my mistake, I felt my heart rip apart more than when Gin pierced it. I felt like I had let everyone down. My parents, my wife, my sister, and you."

Renji stared wide-eyed at the man he had always known to be impossibly cold, the same one who was pouring out his heart. His chest heaved silently as an invisible weight settled in him. This broken man who sat before him was calling on him for help. "Wh-what do you want me to do?"

"Renji, I am not telling you all of this lightly. I need you to do something for me."

"Yes?"

"I need you to protect me, especially my heart. Renji, I-I think that I am beginning to feel something toward you that is more than friendship. I just don't know what to do about it."

"Y-You like me? Is that what you're saying?"

"Hai. It is."

"I… That might explain the flutters" This time it was the noble's turn to be confused. "I mean that fluttery, light feeling in my stomach. It kinda tickles."

"Does that mean-"

"Hai, I like you too. More than a friend."

Renji barely had time to blink as his captain grabbed his robe and pulled him into an awkward kiss, considering the distance they still sat from each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 (Alrighty! This one is longer, perhaps the longest yet… Anyways, I'm discovering that between two part time jobs and sharing a single computer with four siblings is making it harder and harder to squeeze this in… Oh well. By the way, don't stop reading this chapter just because something may happen. It really won't be what you expect. Please review or I might decide to drop this cause I don't know if ya like it! Neko.)**

_A brush of lips, a dance of tongues, two minds emptying of thought. _This was by far, the best kiss Renji had ever experienced, not that he often got the chance. He and Byakuya pulled away from each other to breathe, a pale hand pulling at his hair tie as they moved apart. But it wasn't enough. Byakuya twisted one hand into the freed bloodlike strands, pulling the other towards him again. Renji was in a position he never imagined would be real, held in the arms of the captain he once despised. It was perfect and beautiful and there was a cold touch under his shirt…

He shoved the other back by the shoulders, his face flush and his lips bruised. "T-Taicho! Wh-what do you think you're doing?"

"Moving forward." The ease with which he said those words made the redhead shiver.

"Why?"

"Well, Abarai, usually when two people are attracted to each other and-"

"Damnit! Don't treat me like a kid, I know why, but what I want to know is...why…?" The noble's mouth hung open slightly as the redhead stumbled over his thoughts. "Uh… What I mean is… Why would you, like someone like me enough to want to do something like…"

"Sex." The redhead blushed at the frankness of his captain's words. "Well I imagine that some loving emotion as well as the adorable look on your face might have to do with it."

"I'm being serious here, Tai-"

His words cut off as the older pressed their lips together. "Say my name, Renji" he whispered hotly in Renji's ear.

"Byakuya." The name came out as a sigh and sounding much more lusty then the redhead would have liked. Renji suddenly found himself against the floor, Byakuya on top of him, and something that definitely wasn't his captain's knee was pressed against his thigh. _'Shit,'_ he thought. The noble kissed and sucked at his neck, removing both shirts in a move that could have rivaled his senka. He kissed and licked his way down the younger's jaw, all the way down to dip his tongue in the hollow of Renji's throat.

"W-wait a minute, B-Byakuya. This isn't… We shouldn't do this. What about your family?"

"I'll figure it out." Black hair drug slowly and torturously down the tanned skin making Renji shudder. Cool grey eyes locked with his before the lips continued.

"What… about Rukia?" This made the noble pause, but not for long. He kept moving until a hand covered what he was hoping to find. With an exasperated sigh, he sat up pulling his lieutenant with him.

"Yes?"He almost gasped when he realized the other was near tears. "Renji, what's wrong?" He put every bit of concern he could feel into the words and the hand that wiped the brown eyes.

"I'm…scared. I don't want this to be some one-night-stand that you throw away in the morning. I want to know what you want."

"Renji, I-"

"What do you want? From me, from this, from us?"

Byakuya pulled the shaking man into his arms and laid his head on the other. "I want you. I want to make you smile. I want to comfort you when you cry. I want to be there for you so that you don't ever have to feel alone. I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up in them. I want to kiss your troubles away. I want to make you feel so good that you forget how to breathe. I want to be the focus of your thoughts just as you'll be the focus of mine. I want you." He completed each sentence with a feathery kiss to the tight lips. "I won't throw you away, Renji. Never."

The redhead sniffled and brought his eyes up to meet the grey ones and he could honestly see that the man meant what he said. A single tear escaped as he brought his lips against Byakuya's once again. "Sorry."

"Don't be. We all want to feel as though someone loves us. We may be shinigami, but we are very human in nature." He waited as the other seemed to visibly calm down, and then spoke again. "Renji, I don't want to push you but if you'd like to continue…"

"Yeah." He grabbed the noble's hand and added, "But please, let me do something for you." They met for a kiss as Byakuya fell to the floor, pulling Renji on top. The redhead broke the kiss and immediately went for the belt at the other's waist. Once his pants were gone, Renji kissed and sucked on the milky skin from the navel down, the man beneath him growing more restless as he did. Renji took all of Byakuya into his mouth at once causing him to cry out.

Renji pulled away. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! Do it again!"

"Hai, Taicho." He licked slowly from the base to tip and took his captain's arousal in inch by inch until the head was pressed against the back of his throat. His hands stroked what his tongue couldn't reach and soon the other was tensing beneath him, hands clenched in his hair. They pulled him away and he looked in confusion. Before he could say anything, Renji was flipped onto his back and Byakuya was trying to shove his fingers into the redhead's mouth.

"Suck" he panted and Renji did as he was told. In a moment, Byakuya pulled them out and shoved one into his entrance. Renji winced but thought it wasn't so bad. That is until his lover tried to add more.

"FUCK! Watch those things!"

"I have to do this or it'll… Wait. Renji… are you a virgin?" The blush confirmed his question. "Well surely you should know this. It is the same as with a woman..." Still no answer. "…Renji. You've never done this at all have you." The redhead shook his still blushing head and Byakuya almost felt like stopping. Almost.

He moved his fingers more slowly, stretching the younger man until he relaxed. Then, very slowly, he pushed in. The body beneath him immediately tensed, the tattooed face screwed in pain. Byakuya whispered soft, sweet encouragements into his lover's ear until he relaxed again. He began moving, taking a hold of Renji's arousal between them. His angle changed and a loud curse told him that was what he was looking for. He hit that spot repeatedly as Renji cried out, spilling into a pale hand. Byakuya too climaxed and fell onto the other's chest leaving soft kisses on the redhead's throat. He fell asleep.

_!#$%^&*_

Renji feigned sleep until he was sure that his captain was asleep and then he shifted the smaller man off him and got up quickly and dressed. He didn't know why he was panicking, maybe because of all the noise they made, maybe guilt that he just slept with his best friend's brother. He slipped out of the room and outside, pausing to breath in the cool night air before heading home.

_!#$%^&*_

Byakuya woke before dawn to find his room empty. _'Surely it couldn't have been a dream, couldn't it?'_ He flipped on the lights and scanned the room for any trace of his lieutenant. The redhead's hair tie caught his attention and he picked up the string, holding it close. _'So he was here. But if so, why did you run away again, Renji.'_ Deciding not to dwell on it, he prepared for work (ignoring Unohana) and walked into the office at the normal time for the brash, tardy fool to arrive.

He was surprised to find his third seat, Rikichi, at Renji's desk. The young boy adored the redhead in an idyllic kind of way that confused the man before he got to know his lieutenant. "Rikichi."

The boy jumped at his name, apparently missing the fact he was no longer alone. "H-hai?"

"Where is Abarai-fukutaicho?"

"Well, you see, sir. I managed to catch a hell butterfly this morning and it just so happened to be a message from him, sir. He said he had a stomach bug and asked me to replace him for the day."

'_A lie. He was fine yesterday. So now he's ignoring me? That is something I'll not stand for.'_ "I see. Thank you, Rikichi." He sat at his desk, the office much quieter without the constant hushed curses about paperwork. Time passed quickly and Byakuya looked up to see that it was dark out and his third seat had already left for the day. _'Well, no use going now. He's probably out with friends or asleep.'_ He switched off his desk lamp and made his way home.

_!#$%^&*_

Byakuya hid his surprise as Renji entered their office the next day and immediately got to work. This was one of those days where there was more paperwork coming in then the two could finish. Silence hung in the cramped room; the only sounds were the scratching of pens and the frustrated sighs. As the day came to an end, Renji made up his mind that he would be the first to speak. _'Just bring it up.'_ "Taicho I-"

"I have a meeting to attend to with my clan. I am sure you are capable enough to finish." He picked up the small stack of papers he had left and dropped them on the redhead's desk. Without another word, he left a dumbfounded Renji staring after him. _'Did he just ignore me? Well fine! He can't have clan meetings forever. I'll get him tomorrow.'_

Unfortunately for him, Renji was sent running errands all the next day and when he returned, his captain had left. The next day when he tried again, he was cut off, again.

"You should probably be betting ready now, right, Abarai-fukutaicho?"

"Huh? For what?"

"It seems you can get even more stupid then I imagined. You have a living world assignment for the next three days.

'_Shit, I did forget.'_ "Oh… Hai." He left the office quickly, dwelling on the insult. As he left, Byakuya stared after him with a smirk.

_!#$%^&*_

"MAN! I'm telling you, Ichigo. Don't ever fall in love."

"Why?" The orange-haired youth asked in annoyance to the drunken shinigami leaning too close to him.

"Cuz, love sucks man. One minute ya think everything is perfect an' all, and ya sleep wit' him an' then he stabs ya in the back by ignoring ya."

"Dude, you are soo wasted. Wait, did you say 'he'? Ugh! Get away! Go be gay on that side of the table."

"Whas'a matter, Ichigo? Homophobic?" He leaned in and whispered the last word into the teen's ear.

"No but you are too close!" He shoved the redhead onto the floor and put his feet up on Renji's 'former' chair.

"OW, Damnit! The fuck was that for?"

"So who screwed you?"

"How do you know I was the one who-?"

"Stop! It's obvious by the way you're acting. If it hadn't have been done to you, you wouldn't care so much. So, who was it?"

"Aw, forget about it."

"Don't give me that! You can't just bring it up and end the conversation. What, it's not like it was your captain or something." The redhead didn't say anything and Ichigo's eyes bugged out. "NO WAY! You and Byakuya? HAHAHA-"

"Shut up!" He placed his hand over the boy's mouth, a glare in his eyes. "I swear if you tell anyone, especially Rukia, you're dead. Like hollow food, dead. Got it?"

"Yeah, man, chill out. Whoa, you look pretty pale. Better sit down."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Ichigo shook his head as the shinigami lieutenant ran to the bathrooms.

_!#$%^&*_

Byakuya walked into his office a few days later to find the redhead was late, again. He looked at the messy desk across from him and noticed and upturned book lay open. He picked it up, reading the cover. _'Medical Anomalies? Why would Renji have this?'_ He flipped the book over to where it was left open and gasped at the chapter title._ 'Male Pregnancy? Is that possible?'_ He read the chapter and panicked at all of the scientific data. Suddenly, he felt Renji's reiatsu near the door so he put the book down and sat at his desk.

Renji walked in looking fairly tired and pale. He sat in his chair, leaning back and letting out a groan.

"Renji, are you… okay?"

"No…" He noticed that his book had been moved so he decided to get it over with. "Taicho, I'm pregnant."

Byakuya was at his side in an instant, a hand on his forehead. "Are you okay? Do you need anything? Water? Tea? A healer?"

Renji smirked. "No I'm fine."

"But you're pregnant!"

"Naw, I'm just hung-over. I just made that up so you'd say something to me. You know that this is the most you've spoken to me in the last week?"

The captain's shoulders shook and he clenched his hands, trying to take calming breaths. "Do you think this is some kind of joke, Abarai?"

"You wouldn't speak to me!"

"You ran out!" His words came out louder than he intended and they visibly stung the redhead. "Why did you leave that morning, Renji? What part of 'I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up in them' don't you get?"

"I'm sorry. I was just…scared. Rukia is my best friend and when I asked about it, you changed the subject. I felt guilty, like I was betraying her trust. Does that make sense?"

Byakuya sighed. "It does. And I understand your concerns regarding my sister, but will you let that stop you from being with me?"

"I-I guess not. I mean, we could always tell her… Or not."

That got both of them laughing rather nervously. They sat staring at each other for a while before Byakuya broke the silence. "So I have to ask, the next day, were you really sick?"

"No but I really couldn't come in that day."

"Why?"

"Cuz I'd had to have limped around all day. My back hurt like a mother-"

"I get it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5 (WHEW! Definitely my longest chapter. This one took a little while but, it's out earlier then my normal updates. P.S. Ideas. I love hearing from you guys so if you have any thoughts for this story, I'll listen. Also, if you like me enough but think this story is fine with the ideas I have, maybe there's an idea you have for a different story? I'll take those too. Please review! It keeps the chapters coming. Neko)**

"OI! Renji!"

Renji snapped his head up, groaning at the way his neck cracked. "What the hell, Rukia? You don't just go shouting at a sleeping man."

The young woman put her hands on her hips and stuck her nose out. "Well, excuse me, Mr. Man. But I have something for you."

"What for?"

"YOU GIGANTIC BOOB! It's your birthday in three days!"

"Oh… so why?"

"Sigh. Because I have a living world assignment. I leave tonight. I'll be gone for two weeks so I wanted to give this to you now." She held out a gift with chappy wrapping paper. When Renji opened it was a sketchbook. "Oh and make sure to tell me if my brother doesn't get you something so I can scold him for ignoring you?"

"I-Ignoring me? Wh-why would Bya-Kuchiki Taicho worry about that?"

"Puh-lease! I got home late the other night and heard you screaming from his room."

"I don't scream!"

"No but you just admitted to your relationship!" She kissed him on the cheek and skipped off.

'_Damn, she got me… Aw, Byakuya's gonna kill me when he finds out I told her…'_

_!#$%^&*_

Byakuya paced around the office waiting for the arrival of his favorite redhead. When he left Renji's apartment early this morning, he had told the other to get some more sleep. _'I didn't mean all day…'_ Pounding feet hit echoed in the hall and the door slammed open. Renji tripped up at the sight of his pissed lover and closed the door behind him.

"Eh… What's up?"

"You're late. How long does 'get a little more rest' mean for you?"

"Well usually about three hours… give or take a few more…"

"Never mind. Renji today is very important so listen well."

'_Ah, so he knows that today is my-'_

"Tonight I'm hosting the annual Kuchiki family, 'get-together' if you will. There will be well over 200 guests of high rank in my clan attending."

"Oh… Okay, so you won't be home tonight… I understand."

"Yes but seeing as so many nobles in one place could be targeted for attack, I'd like a very strong lieutenant there with me. Do you know of any?"

Renji caught the smirk in Byakuya's eyes but decided to play along. "Well, I know plenty of strong lieutenants. But if your question were to be who I would want at your side to rescue you from a room of stiffs… I'd have to say, the hot one with tattoos."

"Very well. I shall contact Hisagi-fukutaicho immedia-" Tanned hands slipped around his waist and he found his mouth occupied. They stood for a moment sharing several deep kisses before Byakuya pulled away. "We should get as much work done beforehand. Now you'll have to learn the names of the previous clan heads as well as the council of elders."

"I see… Just out of curiosity… How many Kuchiki's are there?"

"Including spouses and children… 267."

"Damn… You Kuchiki's ever heard of birth control?"

"This is serious, Renji."

"Heh, sorry. I like to make jokes in intense situations. It calms ma' nerves."

Byakuya thought for a moment before catching the redhead's gaze again. "Then, would it be helpful to you if I attempted to joke?"

"Uh…maybe." The dark-haired man nodded and his brow wrinkled as he thought. After a moment, Renji spoke. "It's okay. You don't have to strain yourself."

"No wait, I have one." When his lieutenant nodded encouragement, he continued. "A man walked into a bar… And said 'ouch!'" He looked at the open mouth of his lover and huffed. "It wasn't funny, was it?"

"Ah! Oh, no…HAHAHA. I get it now! Sorry, just took me a sec to get the punch line! WHEW, Taicho. You are hilarious."

"Flattery will get you no where. Now come, you have much to learn."

_!#$%^&*_

Renji stood in a cleanly pressed shihakusho, his lieutenant's badge on his left arm and Zabimaru belted to the same side. He watched silently as his captain greeted everyone who entered the gardens, he himself taking mental note of the one's Byakuya had mentioned earlier. _'Damn, they all look the same to me. Black hair and dark eyes inmost of them. Ah, that's the council, huh?'_ The group entered together and all bowed to Byakuya, their white robes making them look scarily angelic.

The gardens quickly filled and Renji noticed that most of the people avoided him, so much so that he felt as though trapped behind a barrier where no one could pass. Their voices, however, did reach him.

"_Look at that. Can you believe such a disgusting peasant shares an office with our Lord?"_

"_I don't understand why Byakuya-sama chose a rat like that."_

"_Do you see his tattoos?"_

"_Oh how the Gotei 13 has fallen, letting mongrels into such high ranks."_

Renji simply ignored them. _Renji, no matter what is said about you, I love you. Be prepared for comments about your birth and my choice to have you at my side. You may even hear them speak against Rukia. You can't let anything they say get to you. And, under no circumstances, are you to trust any of them._ Those words echoed fresh in his mind so he tuned out the nobles. Instead, he chose to focus on his favorite noble. Byakuya stood straight-backed talking to a group of young women who were obviously trying to flirt with him. To their dismay, however, he didn't seem to notice a single attempt. _'Hmpf. I f only they knew he doesn't swing that way. Still, it makes me happy that he's ignoring them. Ugh! Especially that blonde! How many times can you flick you hair over your shoulder without looking retarded?_

"Enjoying the view?"

Renji jumped. He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't sense the man that came up next to him. "Uh, sorry. What?" Realizing where he was and that this must be a noble, he rephrased. "Uh, I mean, I wasn't-"

"Oh, no need to be so formal, fukutaicho-san. I am Kuchiki Midori. And you are?"

"Abarai Renji. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuchiki-sama." _'He's from the council! Why is he talking to me?'_

"Please, here, everybody is a Kuchiki. It would be easier if you'd just refer to me as Midori."

"Hai, Midori-san." Renji noticed the way he kept his hair pulled into a braid, its color the same as Byakuya's but longer. His eyes were what really set the two apart though. They were a deep maroon, as if bloody but with the same darkness that all of the Kuchiki's had.

"You're probably wandering why I'm here, talking to you." He glanced at Renji as the redhead's eyes widened. "Bingo! Actually, I'm just sick of my family as it is so… I thought it would be a nice change of pace. You work along side my cousin, right?"

"Hai."

"Well his stiffness is rubbing off on you, relax! I won't bite." And Renji did relax. The carefree attitude of this man was easy for him to talk to and he found himself wondering why Byakuya didn't want him to talk to anyone. The two talked for a while, Renji not registering the cool gray eyes boring into the back of his head.

_!#$%^&*_

Byakuya waited until his cousin left Renji's side before making a bee line towards his lieutenant. "Abarai-fukutaicho. I have a slight concern with the level of security here. Would you please follow me." Renji knew it wasn't a question so he followed Byakuya past the guests and inside the manor. As soon as the door shut, Byakuya threw Renji against the wall.

"What the hell?"

"Why were you talking to my cousin? What did he say?"

Renji sank back at the furious eyes that glared at him. "N-Nothing. He just wanted to talk. He asked about what it was like working with you. He seemed really nice. I don't get why you're mad? Unless… Byakuya, are you jealous?"

Byakuya pulled back and huffed. "Please, I do not get jealous over you talking with another man."

"Well, if it would relieve your fears, we could just tell everyone here about us. It would be easier."

"Are you out of your mind, Renji? The council wouldn't stand for that! They'd have my head!"

"Since were talking about having hea-"

"Abarai, if you finish that thought, you will find yourself lacking certain… anatomical features."

"Fine, I guess that will just have to wait for tonight." He quickly grabbed Byakuya by the shoulders and flung him against the wall, pinning his arms above his head.

"Renji! What are you doing? I have guests 10 feet away!"

"Then I guess you better keep quiet. This is payback for throwing me into the wall." He leaned forward and ground his hips into the older man's. Byakuya gasped and Renji took the chance to meet him for a deep, open-mouthed kiss. His mouth absorbed the sounds coming from his captain and then, he pulled away leaving a panting lover to stand on shaky legs.

After catching his breath, Byakuya glared up at his lover. "Damnit, Renji! You can't leave me to return to my family like this!"

"Oh, I can, and I will." He adjusted his hakama to cover his own hardening erection and walked back into the gardens with confidence.

'_Damnit! You will pay for this, Renji!'_ He took several calming breaths, fixed his hair and adjusted his uniform. Putting on his ever present look of nonchalance, he stepped back to join his family. Scanning the garden, Byakuya noticed the redhead who was at a conveniently safe distance and sighed.

"What has you so down, Cousin?"

'_Midori…'_ "What do you mean?"

His cousin ignored this question and continued straight to the point. "It's about your lieutenant, am I right?"

Byakuya didn't even blink as the idea hung between the two. "Again, cousin. What do you mean?"

"HAHA, don't try to hide it from me! I felt the killing intent rolling off you in my direction as I spoke to him earlier. You may have the world's greatest poker-face, but if you're not careful, your reiatsu alone could crush someone to death."

"Perhaps not such a bad idea, Midori." He turned to glare at his cousin and fellow council member. Any who were standing near the two, backed at the sight of their angry clan head. "So what now, Midori? Are you going to feed Renji and myself to these ravenous dogs?"

"Well, I'm glad to see how much you love us all, but no. I have no intentions of revealing your inclinations, only a warning."

"I know very well that it is the very same sexual inclinations that lost you a chance as clan leader. I have no intention of changing myself, giving up Renji, or loosing my kenseikan."

Midori smirked and turned to look towards Renji. "Be that as it may, cousin, that wasn't the warning I was going to give you." His words surprised the noble because Byakuya could make out something behind them. "Your lieutenant is strong, handsome, and wild. Hold onto him carefully. If not, someone might just," At lightning speed, he held his extended hand before his cousin's face. "Snatch him up."

Midori turned away and blended into the crowd.

_!#$%^&*_

Renji stood several meters away from Byakuya as the noble gave his farewells to everyone who left. The garden was empty except for himself, Byakuya and Midori who appeared at his side, again. The red-eyed noble turned to face Renji, placing a friendly hand on each shoulder.

"Renji-san! I felt completely safe with you watching over the party and your company was enthralling! I do hope that we meet again, perhaps under different circumstances even."

"Uh, maybe, that might be… okay." He felt nervous with the proximity of the nobleman and attempted to kindly say goodbye.

"Well, Renji-san, until then." He quickly pulled the surprised lieutenant into a mouth to mouth kiss. With a giggle, he flashed away before Byakuya could descend on him. Both men were left with red faces, one from shock and the other rage. Byakuya grabbed Renji by his collar and drug him inside to their private room.

Renji became nervous as his lover pulled him into their room and threw him onto their bed. Before the redhead could speak, rough lips crashed into his own. He tried to speak but found his captain's reiatsu crushing. He knew that he could raise his own to protect himself, but letting his lover vent seemed to be the smarter approach. The hand that held his chin was rough; the teeth that bit onto his shoulder broke the skin, warm liquid dripping onto the bed. Renji closed his eyes and breathed evenly through the anger until the crushing feeling was lifted.

Cool eyes looked into his and he saw anger and surprisingly, fear. They told him what his lover wouldn't. _'Does he really think I'd leave him for that man?'_ He sighed and wrapped his arms around pale shoulders. Byakuya stiffened as Renji flipped them so that he was looking down at his captain. Now the noble wouldn't look at him. "Byakuya." Still nothing. "Bya."

"What did you just call me?" He glared at his lieutenant, surprised to see a look that matched his own.

"I know what you're thinking. Kuchiki Midori, he's just an obnoxious guy who got a little too touchy-feely. Trust me, if I had known what he was planning, I would'a punched him before he got to me, nobility or not."

"Would? Can't you promise that you will?"

"… Byakuya, was that a joke?"

"If only."

"HAHAHA, ok so next time we see him, I'll hold him down and you beat the crap outta him. Deal?"

"Renji… I'm sorry. For being jealous and for hurting you." He pulled the redhead close and kissed the wound on his shoulder. He trailed a soft tongue over the tanned chest, tracing black lines. Renji never even noticed when they had switched places but the comfortable weight of the noble pressed along his chest was heaven.

Byakuya sat up placing a hand on Renji's chest and lifting his hips over the other's manhood. "Wait, Byakuya! What are you-"

"I trust you, Renji." He carefully lowered himself, almost too fast if not for the hands that held him steady. When Renji was fully sheathed, Byakuya began to move slowly. The feeling and sight of his lover riding him set the redhead wild. He lifted his hips to meet every downward thrust. The body above him shook and as they both released, he caught the collapsing noble and held him tightly. With another deep kiss, the separated.

As Renji was about to fall asleep, his lover's voice broke the silence. "Renji, I left my book in your side table. Would you mind getting it for me?"

"Sure." He mumbled, reaching into the drawer, he grabbed the only thing in there. A small red box graced his view and he looked at the nearly sleeping man next to him. With a flick of his wrist, Renji opened the box to see an ornate silver ring with intricate gold-plated sakura blossoms.

"Happy Birthday, Renji."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6 (Several weeks ago, I took the advice of a fellow author of mine and read an online manga series on mangafox(dot)com. Suddenly the next few days were filled with pop-ups and cpu freezes. Through the local public library and Google, I have discovered that said website has infected several other cpu's. For safety purposes and to save you all weeks without a CPU, I suggest (based on my experience) that you don't use this site. With love, Neko.)**

Another morning came to find Renji frantically racing towards his division. The sun had barely shone any of its rays but the normally late riser was approaching his headquarters fast. _'If there's another goddamn present from that prick, I might not have enough time to strangle him before Byakuya comes after me.'_ Renji had found himself surprised earlier that week with an ornately wrapped gift on his desk and a fuming lover across the room. When he asked his captain about it, the noble only snapped that he read the card.

"_With all of my love, I cannot stop thinking about you, M."_

He put two and two together and still ended up with six. "Who's M?" He thought to Matsumoto or Momo.

Fiery gray eyes glared a hole right though him and suddenly the name hit him. _Midori._

So this week had become a game of hide and seeks, hiding or burning whatever item the mysterious M left on his desk. He skidded to a halt outside the office and with a calming breath, he opened the door.

Renji's yelp could have been heard around the barracks had anyone been there. Sitting on his desk with a Christmas looking bow atop his head was none other than the devil himself.

"O-ha-yo*, Renji-chan!"

"Don't you, ohayo me, bastard."

"Now, now, Renji! Is that any way to speak to your gift?"

"HUH? My WHAT?"

"ME! I thought, what better a present for one such as yourself than me? I mean, I should have known that you would deny my other gifts seeing as they were too lavish for one who has grown up poor. Of course you would throw money and flowers away, you have no need for them. But a gift like this-"

"Get out."

"Huh?"

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY DESK, EXIT THE BUILDING AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

"I see that you aren't used to me yet so I will come again later and maybe-"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Were you dropped as a kid? I don't like you. I am in love with Byakuya. I don't want you near me or leaving me gifts. I never want to see your face again!"

"We shall see." He hopped off of the desk and skipped past Renji, pausing to place a quick kiss on his cheek. He turned at the door and spoke, even if only to Renji's back. "The next time we meet, Renji, I will steal more than just a kiss." A soft click told him that the door had been closed and Renji had barely sat at his desk before the door flew open. He fell out of his chair as a very pissed Byakuya loomed over him.

"Where is he?"

"U-uh… Wh-who?"

"DON'T COVER FOR HIM I KNOW HE WAS HERE!"

"L-listen, Bya… I only told him to leave and that I didn't want to see him again. Honest!"

With a calming breath, the captain sat at his desk and folded his hands in front of his face. "And what did he say?"

"You believe me?" He paused at the glare he received and then answered, "W-Well he didn't really listen to me and when he kissed me on the cheek, he said he's steal more than just a kiss but I don't think he was serious."

Deep breathing did little to soothe the noble but he nodded his head and began on his work. Seeing a clear signal, the redhead began his work as well.

Midday came and passed and Byakuya left the office for a captain's meeting, leaving Renji alone to finish. He raced through his paperwork and filed everything with "Byakuya perfection" before running to the Kuchiki manor and sneaking in through a servant's entrance. It was dark but he still had to be wary of his bright hair. He managed to slip into his captain's room and into the bathroom. There, he noticed everything set for his lover's arrival so he knew there wasn't much time. After adding a few touches, he laid in wait.

_!#$%^&*_

Byakuya walked home from the meeting thinking Renji still at the office. He knew that he should probably fetch his lover but he still felt angry about this morning. Once in his personal bathroom, he stripped of his clothes and sat on the washing bench to notice something odd. There were two baskets out, one that he regularly used and one that hadn't been used since his wife's death. But that wasn't all. The normally organized towels were simply thrown onto the shelves and his silk robe was missing it's tie.

'_Certainly the servant's couldn't be that forgetful, could they? After over half a century of the same ritual, today it was messed up?'_

He ignored his suspicions as tiredness overtook his thoughts. After rinsing out his hair, the noble stepped into the heated tub and laid his crossed arms on the edge, his eyes closed. Through the steam, he didn't see the blood colored hair in the water, nor the man creeping behind him. It wasn't until he felt the cool silk slip over his eyes and tie behind his head.

"You know," said a deep voice behind him. "It's a crime to be that sexy. I might have to arrest you for that."

"Renji. I thought you were still at the office."

Said redhead kissed along tight shoulders and whispered against wet skin. "I was but I finished and came to see you. You seemed angry this morning." He continued kissing and massaging the pale skin with his fingers pressing out knots in the muscle. Soft moans filled the room and echoed off of the tiles. The tanned hands went lower and wrapped around his lover's hips, pulling the noble back to sit in his lap. A deep groan escaped as Byakuya felt his lover's hardness against his back.

"R-Renji, take this thing off me." He reached up for the tie that had him blind folded but his wrists were caught. "Why?"

"Cause I want to play a bit more." He took the long ends of the tie and tied the wrists in front of him in a way that made pulling it off his eyes impossible. The silky fabric drove the noble crazy as it touched him too softly, like feathers. He felt himself lifted out of the water and gasped as the cooler air hit his heated skin. Warm fingers and tongue circled his nipples, bringing each to hardness. A wet line was traced down his abdomen to his navel. Byakuya managed to clench red hair in both fists as the warmth traveled further down his body.

Renji dipped his tongue in between his lover's sac and licked both before making his way up to blow on the blushing head. "Renji… Please, I can't take it." Renji untied his lover's hands and gently entered the older man. He set a steady pace and removed the blindfold. He lightly wrapped the fabric around his lover's erection, making the noble gasp and cry out at all of the sensations. They shuddered together as they rode out the waves of pleasure, Renji falling to Byakuya side and pulling him in for a kiss.

It was as they entered the bedroom, or rather, Renji entered carting a cleaned off Byakuya asleep in his arms, that he noticed a hell butterfly just outside the door. After tucking in his captain, Renji received the message. _"Renji Abarai, lieutenant of sixth division is to leave for the living world before dawn. You are to gain information about the progression of preparations for the winter war."_ _'Oh yeah. There's a war coming up and all I've been doing is playing lovey dovey. I have to train too.' _He looked to the man peacefully asleep and summoned a hell butterfly of his own. Before leaving, he gave Byakuya a quick kiss and left for his apartment to pack.

_!#$%^&*_

Byakuya woke to the strange sensation of fluttering purple and black before his eyes. At first he thought it another prank of Renji's but as he focused, the butterfly came into view. The patient creature, seeing him awake, relayed its message.

"_Bya. I'm sorry that I won't be there when you wake up. After last nights… festivities, I received an order to go to the living world. I will be leaving as dawn arises and should be back by tomorrow night. I love you, and don't work to hard, it's Saturday."_

He smiled at the personal touch Renji always made to his messages. An entire two days without the redhead meant he might actually get some work done.

At the office, he noticed the previous day's reports filed neatly. He set to work on the new, never-ending pile that graced his desk. At around noon, his spirits dropped. He sensed the man before he had even entered the barracks, and put on his stoic face as the door opened.

"Hey, Byakuya!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you are very much like a hang nail. Annoying, painful and nearly impossible to get rid of."

"Nice to see you too, man. Oi, RUKIA! I think we've gotten through the greetings, It's safe to come in now!" Rukia blushed as she too stepped into the office, elbowing the substitute shinigami for shouting. "By the way, where's Renji?"

"What do you mean, where is he? He left this morning to go to your world."

"Really? I was at Kisuke's an hour ago and he said he hadn't sensed him come through the gate."

Byakuya looked at the two confused faces before him and suddenly he thought of their conversation yesterday. _"He said he's steal more than just a kiss…"_ "Kurosaki, Rukia, come with me."

They didn't question him as they followed him to Renji's apartment. The inside was tidy like normal except for the look as though somebody had packed for a trip. After searching and finding no odd reiatsu, the three returned to the sixth squad office. Lying atop Renji's desk was an envelope. Byakuya carefully opened the letter and read it aloud. _"I have what you want. If you don't want it hurt than play my game with me. M."_ Something red fell out of the envelope and landed on the desk. It was a hair tie, and within it, a large chunk of red hair.

Rukia gasped and Ichigo swore, placing his arms around Rukia to keep her steady. Byakuya stood frozen, unsure of what to do. _'If I don't play along, Renji might die. If this takes too long… who knows what he'll do.'_ He flipped over the letter to find four lines scribed across.

_Tall as the sky_

_White as snow_

_Forbearer of death_

_Filled with sorrow._

"What do you think it means?" Ichigo stood just behind the captain, in his arms, Rukia sobbed into his shirt.

"It's a clue but I don't understand what."

They looked at Rukia as she mumbled into Ichigo's chest. After a deep breath she looked at them both. "It's the Senzaiku, the repentance tower. Tall as the sky, white as snow. Its where criminals await their death. The sorrow refers to Repentance."

Byakuya's heart clenched as he remembered that not a month ago, Rukia had been in there. "Ichigo, stay with Rukia, I'll go." The boy only nodded as the noble disappeared. Byakuya quickly flashed through the streets, calming only as he settled onto the bridge at the tower's entrance. He ordered the guards to grant him access and once inside, he climbed to the top. Laying on a raised bench was another letter…

_!#$%^&*_

Ichigo sat in the Kuchiki gardens, still holding Rukia in his arms. They both looked up as Byakuya walked into view. He looked tired and Ichigo surmised that he had been running for most of the three hours since they had last seen him. He sat in the grass and laid out several notes.

"Office." He pointed to one note. "Repentance tower, Acadamy, Soukyou Hill, My parents' grave, Abandoned Kuchiki Training Grounds, Hisana's shrine." He pointed to a new note for each location named.

"What do they all mean?" Ichigo scratched his head as most of these places were unheard of to him.

Rukia offered a hand. "Perhaps they all have to do with Renji?"

"Naw, the grave makes no sense. Renji never met your parents, right Byakuya?"

"Correct. Whilst yours is a good guess, Rukia, I think you may be wrong. All of these places symbolize something in my life that has caused me pain. Hisana's Shrine, my parents' grave, the training grounds I used with Yoruichi before she disappeared. I first met Rukia at the academy and took her from Renji's life, The tower she was locked in and where I almost had her killed." The last line came as a whisper and Rukia stood, throwing her arms around her brother. "That means that there is only one place they could be right now. Ichigo, I will ask you again. Please watch over Rukia. I must go save Renji before it's too late."

He stood and faced the Rukongai.

_!#$%^&*_

"Wakey, wakey, Renji-chan!"

Renji tried to clear his groggy head and sat up at the sound of Midori's voice. Although his eyes were open, he couldn't see past the dark cloth over his eyes.

"Wha-"

"Oh, that! Well you said you didn't want to see me again so perhaps you can just deal with being blindfolded." The redhead twisted in his restraints, his spirit energy sealed. "Can't have you run now can we?"

_!#$%^&*_

**Alrighty! So that's a bit of a cliffie but you'll live. All I can say is please review! Let me know if you want: 1) Byakuya to make it in time or 2) Be too late. If you don't want to include that in your review, PM me. I will wait for 10 answers before I begin so cast your vote and get your friends to as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7 (WHOO! Alrighty. After adding up all of the votes by review and PM, here it is peoples! P.S. This is also a bit sappy. Sorry, I'm a sap who loves sappy stories. I read 'em, I write 'em. What can I say?)**

_!#$%^&*_

'_Fuck, where the hell am I?'_ Renji looked around trying to make sense of his surroundings but everything was black. The only thing that made sense was that Midori was saying something but exactly what that was, he didn't know. "What the hell didja do to me, bastard."

"Oh nothing, love. Just something to keep your mind clear."

"Drugs? Whatthe fuck is wrong wit ya? Lemme go!"

"Ah ah ah. But that's no fun." Renji vaguely heard the sound of a sword sliding from its sheath and thought this the end.

'_Bya, I'm sorry!'_ The blade slid lightly under his throat, cutting the skin but only enough to bleed.

"Mmm. I do love that color on you, Re~nji!" He lowered the blade to the redhead's chest, the sound of ripped fabric echoed in the dark room. The tip of the sword sunk into his flesh and was dragged slowly down from his collarbone to his side. The blade left a jagged line of fire down the tanned skin that caused Renji's eyes to prick.

"Stop! This is stupid; just let me go, please!" Midori ignored him and decided to cut along the lines of his tattoos, the red and black a stark contrast.

"Beautiful." He sheathed his sword and knelt next to his captive whose breath had become ragged from the blood loss. A pale hand grasped the red hair and the other ripped off the blindfold. "Ah, your pain-filled eyes are even more beautiful. What's say we stop playing around and have some fun? Now, Renji-chan. Will you love me?" Renji looked straight into his eyes and spat in his face. "Ugh, MONGREL!" He turned back and smacked the bleeding man in the face. "Fine, have it your way but that was the only chance you'd have."

He threw the younger man against the floor and once again drew his weapon. This time, instead of mutilating Renji's flesh, he made quick shreds of his clothes. The blood loss and the fact that his hands were tied left the lieutenant with very few options. The sword came down and was pressed through his left leg and straight into the ground. The noble simply smirked as his prisoner howled in pain. He lowered himself to kneel over Renji and began to lick at his wounds. His tongue glided over a bloody nipple and Renji felt his body reacting to the man's touches.

'_NO! This isn't right! These hands are too rough, that voice too high. The eyes that look at me like that are too bloody! NO, this man isn't Byakuya. So why do I feel this way?'_

Pale hands slid lower and he felt them close in around him. Unlike with Byakuya, this wasn't gentle at all. A deceptively warm mouth slid down over him and Renji felt the need to cry at his own body. He screwed his eyes shut only to have them forced open as a fist came down on his stomach.

"No closing of eyes or picturing me as him. I don't care how long it takes; I'll erase him from your mind and heart." Midori stood and reached for the tie at his waist. He fell to the floor as the wooden door shattered and light streamed into the small building. An immense energy fell upon him keeping his face flat in the dirt and when he managed to look up, Renji was gone.

Byakuya flashed toward the city, his captain's cloak wrapped securely around Renji. The redhead hid his face in his captain's shirt and let the tears fall. He cried not only for himself, but for Byakuya too and what might happen to 'them'.

_!#$%^&*_

Upon waking again, Renji found himself lying in the fourth division, his chest, neck and leg bound tightly in bandages. Byakuya sat next to him holding his hand and running a hand through his hair.

"Do you miss it?" At the questioning look he motioned to his now shoulder length hair. "You used to love pulling out my hair tie to let it flow everywhere."

"Renji, I wouldn't care if you were bald."

"Well I couldn't do that. I'd bet that Ikakku has baldness copyrighted or something." He smiled and Byakuya knew that a joking Renji was a healing one.

"He's been placed under house arrest." Byakuya watched Renji's face carefully for any sign of change. "Unfortunately it brought up a lot of questions. I'll have to face the council now. They're highly angered about our relationship."

"You're wrong. WE'LL have to face them cuz I'm not sending you into the lion's den alone."

"Well first, you have to get better. Then we can worry about that."

"Whatever you say, Taicho."

_!#$%^&*_

As the two stepped out of the hospital, there were several people giving them and they're clasped hands strange looks. "Guess the cat's out, huh?"

"No, Renji, it was out days ago when I brought you in. I may have been slightly panicked for you and may have let it slip."

"Really? You were worried?" The glare he received shut him up but didn't get rid of his stupid smirk. The two ran into some of their comrades, most commenting on Renji's hair and Kyoraku telling Ukitake that he had a feeling Byakuya was gay. What surprised them was that he didn't end up ripped to shreds.

As the entered the Kuchiki grounds, the area filled with guards and the council stood at the entrance to the manor. "Kuchiki Byakuya. You have disobeyed us yet again. We let your relationship with Kuchiki Hisana slip through but this, this is an outrage!"

Byakuya rolled his eyes and pulled Renji forward. As the guards tried to stop him, he drew his sword. "I am the clan leader and I order you out of my way. If you have a dispute, bring it up with me later. My lover is tired and injured from his attack by councilman Midori. Question him first and when that is through, if you dispute my leadership, fine. For now, however, I am leader and I say 'get out'." With that, he shoved past the guards and nobles, the door slamming behind him, and turned to Renji. "I'm probably going to be lynched for that."

_!#$%^&*_

Finding his lover was simple; Byakuya had to only follow the stream of ever-increasing "fucks" from the bedroom to the bathroom. Renji sat in front of the mirror with his hands in his hair. Although he saw his lover behind him, he made no movement as warm arms slipped around him.

"What's wrong?"

"My damn hair. I can't braid it. I can't put it up. It's too damned short!" He ran his fingers through, willing for the locks to grow magically.

"I like it. It's somewhat sophisticated." He laughed at the reflection of the glare in the mirror.

"Yeah well, if you still have what's left of the hair _he_ sent you, I'd like to make a rope and hang him with it."

"Tempting." Byakuya leaned in and kissed the redhead on the neck, then moved up to bite at his ear. "It's been… too long." The younger man leaned his head back, his eyes closing as his lover's tongue swept down over his throat.

He suddenly felt the blade of Midori in the same spot and when he looked in the mirror, it was not Byakuya he saw. He turned and slammed the other against the wall, hands around his neck, only it was grey eyes that looked fearful, not the maroon shade he had expected.

"R-Ren?" Byakuya choked out.

'_Shit!'_ "I-I'm sorry. I-" Reality settled and he loosed his hands. He flashed into the bedroom only to be caught around the waist. "Let go, I'm sorry! I didn't- I thought you were someone else!"

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm okay. I should have let you have some time." He held the still shaking man until the sobs stopped and then ordered him to bed. "I have to go to the office and take care of some things. I'll send Rukia over to sit with you. If you need anything, let her know. I'll be back tonight. He kissed the other on the forehead and stepped out of the room.

_!#$%^&*_

_**Not as long as I'd like but there will be more in the next of their dealings with the elders. What will happen to Midori? Will Byakuya and Renji ever be together comfortably? Will Ichigo make an appearance? I have no idea yet…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8- (Okay so this one was a long time coming, sorry 'bout that. I can't say that I've been very motivated… My reviews are few and far between and it makes me wonder if this had gotten lame or something. Anyways, there will be two to four chapters after this one depending on reviews and whether or not I have any ideas. Also, check out my new fic, **_**Impossible Fool**_**. I like it, hope you do. R&R!)**

_!#$%^&*_

Renji sighed as he woke up alone. _'Again?'_ He reached out for his lover's reiatsu and found him sitting in the garden. The redhead blinked against the sunlight as he opened the doors, his tired feet dragging along the wooden walkway. As he turned the corner, he saw Byakuya kneeling next to the koi pond, his hands dropping whatever crumbs he held. When his hand was emptied, the noble lay back and let the sun's warmth sink into his closed eyes.

Unsure of whether his lover noticed him, Renji silently padded over and sat next to the older man. One grey eye peeked at him with caution, worry apparent in the look.

"Listen," said Renji, placing his hand in the noble's. "I'm not some china doll that'll break if you touch me."

Both eyes opened now. "Yes, but you still feel it, don't you?"

Renji didn't have to ask to know what he meant. Every time he had tried to get close to Byakuya, he could still see, hear or feel the sword cutting into him. He opted for a lie. "No."

"Why are you trying to hurt yourself? Renji, if it's me that you're thinking of, I can wait for you."

The redhead huffed and crossed his arms, turning his body away from the noble. "Don't think so highly of yourself. I could care less what you-" He was stopped as pale arms encircled his waist and the other's forehead lay between his shoulders. He could feel a faint smile against his back as he leaned into the embrace. "I miss this."

"As do I, but Renji, before I do something neither of us would regret, I want to know that I could do it without him being on your mind."

"Guess there's only one way to find out."

The noble chuckled and pulled away, turning the younger man to face him. "Is this okay?" He laced his hands with the redhead's. Renji nodded with rolled eyes and Byakuya continued. "And this?" He leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to Renji's. The latter responded by forcing his tongue into his captain's mouth and drawing a deep moan from him. They pulled apart panting and Byakuya nodded, saying, "I'll take that as a yes."

"This is silly."

"This will save my neck."

Renji cringed as he thought back to when he attacked his lover in the bathroom and how when he came to, his hands were wrapped tightly about the noble's throat. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's my fault for not planning for your capture. I wish I could take that back-" This time he was cut short as he was forced to the ground with a warm body above him.

"Now who shouldn't apologize."

"Nii-sama." Both men turned to see Rukia standing a few feet away, her face flush.

Shoving the redhead off him and standing up, Byakuya went into clan leader-mode and acknowledged her with a nod. "What do you need?"

"Ah, hell, Rukia! You interrupted them!" Ichigo walked up next to her, much to the chagrin of both men. He threw his arm over her petite shoulders and looked at the slightly ruffled clothes that they wore. "Probably good that you did though. They seemed close to making me want to claw my eyes out."

"That can be arranged," hissed Byakuya. He turned towards his sister and asked, "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to support you two when you meet with the elders tonight."

"That is very kind, Rukia, but I believe there is little you could say to convince them."

"Man, don't even remind me of tonight!" Renji threw his hands up and stomped over to sit under one of the sakura trees. The other three watched him huff like a child and Ichigo muttered something about "acting stupid".

"Well, Nii-sama, although there is little we can do, I brought someone who has a lot of experience with this kind of thing."

"Who-" he started. Then he felt it. A slight tug pulled his hair and suddenly the weight of his Kenseikan was gone. "That demon witch!" He spun to see bright yellow eyes too close for his comfort. Yoruichi pecked him on the cheek before disappearing with a laugh. "COME BACK HERE, YOU-", he shouted, disappearing after her.

_!#$%^&*_

Yoruichi's eyes followed Renji as he paced back and forth in front of the council room doors. The former Squad Two Captain was stretched out over a decorative chair, her head hung over the side. She smirked at all of the glares she received for her rudeness. "Ne, Renji, you're being annoying. Just sit down!"

He glared at her and sat roughly next to the door. "How the hell am I supposed to just sit here?"

"You're not allowed in yet."

"But what if they're hurting him?"

"Puh-lease! The worst they could do is kill you. They wouldn't dare hurt the clan leader."

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?"

"Yep!" Just then the door opened and the two were ushered in.

The room itself was different than Renji imagined. The walls were blank and plain, a long series of tables ran in an open rectangle around the room. They were all set in a way so that no matter where you sat, one could easily see Byakuya. The noble didn't look at him as they took seats at the far end.

"Now do you know why you are here?" asked the only council man standing.

"Uh, to… Talk about my relationship with-"

"That would be incorrect! We would like you to recount the events that led up to, during and after your confrontation with Kuchiki Midori."

Now Byakuya stood up. "Head councilman, this is not what we agreed upon."

"Yes, yes but you see, my lord, accusations against the Kuchiki family by peasants are normally ignored but seeing as you were the one to have Midori-san arrested, we must hear from Abarai."

"You have my report."

"But were you there?"

"…No but-"

"So what shall it be, Abarai," he said, turning away from the fuming captain.

Renji looked from the faces that gazed at him to the eyes of the head councilor who looked down at him with disdain. A small hand settled on his shoulder and the reassuring smile of Yoruichi helped make up his mind.

After about an hour of recounting and clarifying questions, Renji stared at the hands folded in his lap. He tuned out the whispered debate and put all of his effort to keep himself from shaking. _'I thought I was ready for anything. Even though it's been three weeks, this is the first time I've spoken about it. I just hope this is over soon.'_

"Well, Ms Shihoin, have you anything to add?"

Yoruichi sat up straight and slowly looked every council member in the eyes. "Only that Renji is a trustworthy individual. He has no reason to deceive any of you so I suggest you believe him. As for Byakuya, the two are clearly seeking Midori's indictment."

"Well, it seems that with the Shihoin family representative as well as Byakuya-sama's say in this, we have no choice but to indict Midori… We should assemble soon to decide upon a punishment. Until then, Midori will remain locked within the family cells. Lord Byakuya, Princess Yoruichi, thank you for your time." Byakuya clenched his fists as the man ignored Renji completely and just left. When the room had cleared, an awkward silence fell over the three.

"Uh, I should probably get going," said Yoruichi. She stood, stretched and made her way to the door. "Kisuke will be missing me so… Stay safe you two. Be good Little Byakuya." She turned and left, for once not bothering to know if she'd flared his anger.

The door clicked shut behind her, leaving the redhead and noble in silence. Renji kept checking out from under his eyelashes but the other man refused to look at him. As he made to speak, Byakuya stood again.

"We should be going."

Renji grabbed his elbow as he tried to pass him. "Bya, what happened?"

"Come walk with me." He took the tanned hand into his own and led his lover outside. By now the sun was setting and the streets were filled with lights and the smells of luxurious foods. The two walked silently, the stars carpeting the sky above them. When they arrived to an unpopulated area, Byakuya sat, pulling the redhead with him.

"Renji."

"You're scaring me, Byakuya. What happened in there?"

"They talked about us, our relationship and all."

"And?"

"Patience, Renji. They agreed that there can be nothing said against your social class seeing as Hisana was poor a peasant as well. Nor can anyone deny the fact that you are an invaluable member of the Gotei 13."

"What's the catch?" Renji's shoulders sagged and his head spun. 'I can't lose him now! Not after everything we've been through.'

"The fact that you are male is quite problematic since we can't produce heirs together. Most likely, in this situation, any other heterosexual couple would adopt which is an option. Also, they have requested that for us to be allowed to marry, you must obtain a status equal to mine in the military, in other words, you'd have to become a Captain as well." He watched the face of his lover as the emotions played across his face to settle on shock.

"D-did you say marriage? Are you serious?"

"If it is something you would want, yes."

"Wow. This just opened up a lot of… what's the right word? Problems? Questions? Answers? I haven't ever considered it before. I, I thought that things have been fine the way they are, haven't they?" He shifted nervously and refused to meet the noble's eyes.

It was obvious to Byakuya that the day had been long enough on the redhead without this added pressure so he placed a calming hand on his lover's shoulder. "Go home, Renji. Get some sleep. We can figure things out… No, we will figure it out. Whatever happens," he leaned forward and kissed Renji on the forehead, "I love you." He stood, pulling the other with him and they both left for the manor.

_!#$%^&*_

As they stepped into Byakuya's room, Renji felt an odd coldness pass through him. _'Something doesn't feel right. I've got a bad feeling but I can't figure it out.'_ He followed the noble with his eyes and when the older man was turned away, he crept up and wrapped his arms around him.

"Renji?" Byakuya whispered, confused by the motion.

"Bya, will you be with me tonight?"

"Of course, Renji, I never sleep elsewhere."

"That's not what I meant." He turned the noble around so they were face to face. His hands twisted into the black hair and his mouth forcefully claimed the other's. Renji felt sad when pale hands pushed him back. "Wha-"

"Renji, are you sure you're ready?"

"Hell yeah! I've been waiting for you." He pulled them together again and was pleased when the noble didn't resist. As their kisses became more passionate, Byakuya opened his eyes and groaned, pushing the redhead away. "What now?"

Byakuya silently pointed to the hell butterfly fluttering around the room. The offending creature alighted on his outstretched finger and relayed it's message for the both of them.

"_Byakuya-sama! This is urgent! Midori has escaped!"_

_!#$%^&*_

_**Whew! Okay so this took a while because there's this Japanese festival going on right now in St. Louis and I've spent the last two weeks making my kimono which didn't turn out too bad! Anyhow, R&R!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9 (I was so devastated and angry. I lost the first draft of this because my flash drive went missing. Five pages typed, all gone. And as you readers know, it's not like I can just save this story to my family's cpu. The original draft was different but I'm too pissed off right now. Warning: CHARACTER DEATH. Why? I'm angry and want to end this soon. P.S. For all of the readers who put me and my story on your alert list but don't review, you make me sad. I need reviews…) **

_The large hands tightened around his neck, his chest heaving as he tried to suck in the breath that wasn't coming. His already bloodshot eyes bulged as the color in his face darkened. He looked over to his lover who sat, bound, watching in horror. Tears streamed down a quickly disappearing face and the voice that screamed his name faded to a dull roar. A resounding SNAP echoed around the room and his body fell limp and unmoving. _

!#$%^&*

Shadows stretched across the landscape as the moon shone in its full entirety. Two figures dressed as black as the shadows stood in wait. The first man was all but a giant of a man. Thick corded muscles ran over every inch of him. His head was squared with a face too small that gave him a brutish appearance. He shifted nervously back and forth, his eyes jumping from one shadow to the next, as if expecting an attack. The second man was petit compared to his companion. Lean muscles were tensed and ready to spring at the slightest provocation. His slanted features gave him a feline look that matched well with his intelligent but cruel eyes. Appearance alone could name him the smarter of the two.

"This is stupid! Why'd we gotta wait for this Midori, huh? I wanna eat somethin'. I'm starvin."

"Honestly, Ayaki, where do you store everything you already eat?"

"Uh, I don't really know, Chikao. Ma tummy I guess."

"That was rhetorical."

"Reta-what?"

"It means shut up before I cut your tongue out of your hideous face." He pulled a knife out of his pocket and allowed the moonlight to flash across its metallic surface. The big man got the point and resumed shifting on his feet.

"Now now gentlemen. This petty arguing is irritating." The two turned towards the voice as Midori stepped out. The moon's light cast a frightening glow on his blood-colored eyes. He stalked up to them like a tiger ready to pounce if they so much as moved.

"FINALLY! I was gettin' tired of waitin' for ya!"

"What the oaf means to say," Chikao stepped back, close enough to land a swing in his partner's midesection causing the latter to hunch into an awkward bow. "You're much later than we had been informed, Master Midori."

"I'm a wanted man. It isn't easy to get around the city when the Kuchiki family is hunting you. But, my tardiness isn't the point. I have an assignment for the two of you of which I am willing to pay a sufficient amount." He pulled a photograph out of his pocket. The picture was a candid shot of an embracing couple, red and black hair contrast in the photo. "The first is Renji Abarai. The other is Byakuya Kuchiki. I want him dead."

!#$%^&*

"Byakuya? He's your cousin right? So can't you, I dunno, search him out?"

"Renji, I'm a clan leader, not an oracle. Besides, of all of my family members, Midori is the best at hiding. If he doesn't want to be found, then you can bet even I will have difficulty with it."

The redhead said nothing as they reached the clan hall. Waiting outside in the steps was the council, who were more than displeased that Renji was with Byakuya. "Byakuya-sama, it is with great affliction that I must inform you of Midori's escape."

"How did it happen?"

"It appears that he held a hidden weapon and tricked the guard into approaching him before… ending the man's life."

"Didn't you guys check him before you locked him up?" Renji looked angrily at the councilmen and tapped his foot against the ground while awaiting a response. They continued to ignore him until Byakuya intervened.

"No matter. He's probably hiding outside the city. Renji and I will track him out there first. And do not think yourselves off the hook. I shall be making an Inquiry about his disappearance later. You are dismissed." He watched them bow and begin to retreat inside from the darkening clouds. Before they disappeared, a thought struck him. "Head councilor, wait." The man nervously turned toward him. "As long as we are together, married or not, I expect you to treat Renji with the same respect you do to me. You and the others must acknowledge him, whether you like it or not."

"Hai, Byakuya-sama."

The two walked away, Renji ignoring the feeling of contempt coming from behind him. "Uh, that was nice of you."

"Nonsense. I tire of the way you're treated by them. What I don't understand more so, is why we were summoned here. They were of no help at all."

"Yeah. It's a shame though. If they hadn't interrupted…" Byakuya didn't have to look at the redhead's expression to know what he meant. His seductive tone was enough to make the noble sigh.

_'Perhaps it was good that we were interrupted. He's still not well off.'_ "We'll figure that out as soon as we catch Midori."

"Ugh, just the thought of seeing him again is making me sick."

As they flashed through the city walls, he turned to look at Renji. "I can do this alone."

"Hell no! I want this done as much as you do! I want us to never have to worry about him again!"

Byakuya turned away from his fuming companion smiled. "Very well, you can stay. So, Renji, I don't assume you know where Midori might be?" He waited a moment to let the redhead think, but no response came. "Renji?"

"Sorry, I'm just spacing out. It's this place. It makes me feel… alive."

Byakuya looked into Renji's eyes and he could honestly see it. There was a fire sparkling behind those brown orbs that made the noble want to lose himself in them. _'He truly belongs here. Out here with nothing but the stars to give light to his path, with no walls to block the fresh air from wrapping about him, he's happy. I don't know what I was thinking, asking him to marry me. To do that would trap him further. I love him, but can I keep him locked up so?'_ Byakuya turned away to hide the hurt in his own eyes. He looked straight forward, closing down his senses and dwelling on the emotion that roared inside and made him sick. He stopped abruptly, knowing the redhead too would stop. "Renji. I… I think I'd like to reconsider… You know, about the marriage." He again found himself faced with silence, but this time, it felt eerie. He turned and almost cried out as he found himself face to face with two strangers. The shorter of the two held a blade pointed down at Renji's throat. The larger man's sword already dripped crimson with the fallen shinigami's blood.

"Well, well. It appears as if we've caught them, neh, Ayaki?"

"Heh, yeah, we sure did, Chikao! We got 'em cornered, just like Mido-" He was silenced as the one known as Chikao slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Your loose tongue will get you killed, brother. If you don't want be to cut it off, then you'd best keep quiet."

Aye, aye, nii-san."

"Now," he said turning back to the noble, "Where were we?"

Byakuya ignored the exchange, his entire focus on the man lying on the ground bleeding. The wound wasn't deep but it bled profusely. Renji's eyes were open, flicking back between the sword above him and his lover. "What do you want?" Byakuya asked as calmly as he could. He shifted his arm as if to reach for his sword.

"Ah ah ah. None of that, Kuchiki. Ms hand might just _slip_!" He lowered the blade to where the point just barely penetrated Renji's skin. Renji had to fight not to swallow as to keep the blade from sinking further. "Now. What I want, is for you to keep your sword sheathed, set in on the ground, and step back."

"D-don't, Bya- Taicho." Renji glared at Byakuya as if daring him to even think about giving up.

"Shut up, Abarai." Byakuya silently laid his sheathed sword out and stepped back.

"Ayaki, watch him." He left the other standing over Renji and walked up to Byakuya. Chikao sealed his energy and bound the noble's hands behind his back. With a nod, he signaled Ayaki to do the same to Renji. "Now all that's left is to deliver these two to the city."

"WHAT! I thought we were gonna kill one! I wanna cut them up!"

"FOOL! We will deliver them because I don't remember which one we are supposed to kill. And you've done enough damage. Don't you know your sword could have poisoned them?"

"Oh, right. That'd be no fun."

"Exactly. And don't you think, Kuchiki, that this is a perfect night for defeat?" As he said it, lightning flashed and the purple-black clouds that had snuck in swelled before bursting, releasing a torrent of rain upon the four men. "It seems that we must postpone our journey to the city…" he mumbled. Chikao waved to Ayaki and the large man stood behind their captives, watching them closely as Chikao led them into the woods. After about half an hour of walking, he slid open the door to a large abandoned building and led them inside.

Byakuya held close to Renji as the redhead's knees nearly buckled from blood loss. He saw them enter a room that was split down the center with jail bars. They were roughly shoved inside and the seals on their energies were released. Although still bound, Byakuya spun and murmured to release a kido attack but was unable to.

"Hehe. These bars here should keep you in check. They'll seal the energy of anyone on your side whilst I have full use of mine." To drive in the point, Chikao released a glowing orb of energy into his palm. "Now, is there anything else?"

Byakuya looked at Renji who was now slumped on the floor. "Please, at least get me a first aid kit."

"Hmmm, fine." With that, he left the room, only to return a moment later with the requested item. "We'll be outside if you need something else, _your highness._"

Byakuya ignored him and bent over Renji, doing the best he could to pull his arms out fron behind him so he could doctor his lover. Renji opened his eyes to watch, his breathing laboured. "Hey, Bya. Why didn't you fight? Why'd you give up?"

"I figured that if we went with them, they'd lead us to Midori. Although I must say, at the time, I had no idea the severity of your wounds. I don't think we're getting out of here. I'm sorry."

"H-hey don't be… like that. He might'a killed me… if you hadn't."

"Renji? Are you ok?" Renji's face was flushed and his body was covered in sweat. Heis normally bright brown eyes were distant and although bandaged now, the wound had already deprived him of blood.

"I… don't know. Everything's blurry. Bya! I can't feel my legs!"

Byakuya laid Renji on the floor and ran over to the cell bars. "HEY! ARE YOU OUT THERE? PLEASE HELP!" He'd never been this desperate in his life but he wouldn't let Renji share Hisana's fate. The door opened and the two stepped in?

"What?"

"Renji, what did you do to him?"

Chikao glanced around the frantic noble to see the figure on the floor. His face spread into shock, then anger. He turned and brought his fist into Ayaki's gut. "YOU FOOL! You poisoned him with your sword, didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to! I thought I kept it sealed!" Ayaki picked himself off the floor but kept his distance from his brother.

"Whether or no you meant to, it's your responsibility now. I may not remember it clearly but Midori is a member of the Kuchiki family. When he said he wanted one dead, he couldn't have meant his own family. We can just kill Abarai. You have to do it though, since this is all your fault. End his misery and then get rid of the corpse."

"Ok." He watched as Chikao left the room before turning to the caged men. "Sorry. Gotta kill him now," he said, pointing to Renji.

Byakuya jumped in between the two as Ayaki opened the cell door. He tried to jump the larger man but size and muscle won. He was knocked to the side, his head slamming into the wall hard. He regained his footing quickly but it was too late. Renji was on the other side of the bars now and the door was once again locked. Byakuya watched helplessly as Renji was lifted off the ground by the hair. "RENJI! Open your eyes, look at me! Please, don't do this!"

"Sorry. I hav'ta. Nii-san's orders." Ayaki circled his fingers around Renji's throat.

The large hands tightened around his neck, his chest heaving as he tried to suck in the breath that wasn't coming. His already bloodshot eyes bulged as the color in his face darkened. He looked over to his lover who sat, bound, watching in horror. Tears streamed down a quickly disappearing face and the voice that screamed his name faded to a dull roar. A resounding SNAP echoed around the room and his body fell limp and unmoving.

_!#$%^&*_

**(So… Yeah…)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10-(Ha. Haha. Muahahahahahahahaha!)**

_!#$%^&*_

Ayaki threw Renji's limp form into a ditch not far from where they'd been hiding. He took one last look at the motionless form before he retreated. After he was a good distance away, Renji peeked out from his closed eyes. He sat up carefully, his broken arm twinging with pain. _'That was close. But he fell for it. That's all that matters. HA! And the fool even cut the ropes on me.'_ He concealed his reiatsu and climbed up with his good arm. Once Renji had made sure there was no one around, he took the time to tear up his shihakusho to make a splint. _'Never been good at this healing shit anyways.'_

He snuck back to where he had sensed Ayaki go and watched as he and his companion left toward the city.

_!#$%^&*_

Byakuya sat leaned against the wall of the cell, his face feeling cracked from the dried tears. The room was far too dark now to see anything but he didn't care. All he could think of was Renji and the sound of bone snapping at that monster's hands. It felt like an eternity had passed but he knew that it couldn't have been more than half an hour. He closed his eyes and pictured the redhead in his mind. His smiling face and his voice…

"Byakuya!"

'_Now I must be insane.'_

"Oi! Taicho!"

'_He'll never call me that again… Kami, I miss him. I can't do this anymore. I wish I were dea-'_

"STOP IGNORING ME YOU BASTARD!"

This made the noble open his eyes and he could hardly believe them. Renji knelt on the other side of the bars, a lantern in his hand. "Finally. I was worried that you were delusional."

"I must be fated to suffer. What cruelty fate shows. Giving me this image and sound. It must be a trick."

"Oh, shut up!"

'_Wait. Why would an illusion be so… Rude? This has to be a trick.' _"H-how?"

"Remember when I told you I was pregnant that time in the office?"

"Renji? I remember but how-"

"You taught me. Listen, observe, use an enemies weakness against them. That little guy mentioned that the big one's sword could poison but it didn't. I saw the strained relationship between them. I knew the big guy wasn't smart. It was only too easy to fake dying, I thought you would have realised. Instead you left me on the floor and started screaming."

"I wasn't screaming!" Renji raised an eyebrow at Byakuya and the noble sighed. "Just, shut up. I can't take the lies. I heard him kill you. I heard the snap of your-"

"Arm."

"What?"

"Listen, when the big guy supposedly poisoned me, I took the chance that it would be him to "finish me off" so when he pulled me out of the reiatsu sealing cell we were in, I used my own reiatsu and snapped my arm. The rest just fell into place. I played dead for a few minutes and he believed me."

"Why?"

Renji took on a serious face. "Because. If we went before Midori with our powers sealed away, you know he'd kill you without a second thought. I couldn't live with my self if he did that."

Byakuya jumped up and shouted, "OH! And what about me, huh? How could you? I thought you were dead! Do you know how that made me feel? No, you don't. Abarai, release me from these bonds, so I can make sure you don't come back!"

"For my own safety, I think you're better off tied up." He entered the cage, lifted the noble and threw him over his good shoulder.

Byakuya was silent for a time as he laid acrosss the redhead. "I hate you," he mumbled softly.

"I know."

"When this is done, I'll kill you."

"I know."

"I'm glad you're safe…"

_!#$%^&*_

"YOU WHAT?"

Chikao and Ayaki shrank back as Midori stood before them fuming. "Uh, we killed Abarai. Just like you told us."

"FOOLS! I told you I wanted him alive! Byakuya was the one you were to kill!"

"W-well," Chikao stuttered. "We still can."

Midori calmly looked at him. "How?"

"We have him locked up, sir. His powers are sealed too."

'_Perhaps I have lost Renji, but I can rid myself of Byakuya as well. This may not all have been for waste.'_ "Take me to him. I'll dispose of him. Maybe this time it will be done right." The two nodded and turned back towards where they left Byakuya. Within an hour, they had reached the building. "Are you sure he can't escape?"

"Yessir. He'd need to be released from outside his cage to be freed."

"Good. That means I have time. You, oaf. Take me to where you put Renji."

Ayaki took the trail and led Midori and Chikao to the dump site. "Over there sir."

They all peered through the darkness at the pit's bottom. Ayaki was more than confused as to it's emptiness. "I put him there."

Something stirred inside Midori, an ominous feeling. "Oaf, did you check his vitals?"

"His whats?"

Midori sprinted for the building and tore through it until he reached the empty cell. Black rage encircled him to the point that the place shook. He flashed outside, leaving the two brothers behind. While they were still inside, he turned and released a kido that exploded out ward, destroying the building and those inside.

_!#$%^&*_

Clothes ruffled, faces dirtied, and bandages bloody, Renji and Byakuya sat down once again in the Kuchiki Council Chamber. The sun had just peeked out when they entered the city and Byakuya knew it would be moments before the council entered the halls.

He wasn't disappointed at their reactions. They all gawked at him and Renji as they took their seats. "B-Byakuya-sama. What a surprise!"

"Really? Are you surprised that I'm alive? After all, it was you who released Midori in hopes that he would take Renji from me. Isn't that right, head councilor?" Many shocked faces turned towards the other man, one of them being Renji's.

"Hey, Bya," he whispered. "What make you say that?"

"I wondered as to why he would call me all the way here after Midori escaped. His message was a waste of time. He wanted to make sure that Midori had sufficient time to escape."

"P-Preposterous. I would never do that to you, Byakuya –sama."

"Prove me wrong." He stared down the other man until he was squirming in his seat. "I'm sure a simple test from Captain Kurotsuchi could clear up your lies." The man shook violently as his head dropped to the table. "Arrest him." The guards at the door did as ordered and once the room had fallen silent, Byakuya spoke up again. "For those of you who had nothing to do with this, you have my thanks. Our main concern now is Midori. I'd like you all to be on guard. If you see him, to not confront him. I will be putting together a special force for that."

_!#$%^&*_

Kiske tip-toed around the peopple sleeping on his floor. He stepped out of his shop and stretched, enjoying the fresh air. Just then, a hell butterfly floated down to land on his finger.

**(Ok, so last chapter was kinda mean which is why this one was released so quickly. To those who think I would honestly get mad enough to kill Renji over a flash drive, It's as Kiske said: "You honestly have no sense of humor.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11 (Go ahead and take a minute and raise your hand if you hate me for the last two chapters. I'm sorry. I needed a little fun and what better outlet for that than my readers? Just know... I love you all even though you probably want to strangle me! Warning! Lemon, FINALLY!)**

_!#$%^&*_

"Ne, Byakuya?... Oi, dumbass, wake up!"

"I can hear you quite well Renji."

"Oh, sorry. Sometimes I think you're spacing out again."

Trying to change the subject before it entered dark waters, Byakuya sat up from where his head lay in the redhead's lap and he gazed into the vibrant brown eyes. The image of those eyes from when Renji had faked his death still haunted the noble. _'It seemed so real. Then again, this is Renji I'm thinking about. He's always been one for theatrics and it wouldn't be the first time he had me fooled. His poker face is better than mine.'_ "How's your arm?"

"Oh this thing?" he said, lifting his arm and squinting as it stung. "Well Unohana-Taicho said it'll heal. It'd be fine now if you hadn't kicked me there."

"Punishment."

"Hmpf. Sure, let's all pick on the guy who saved our rears."

"I'm sure there could have been another option." Byakuya stood and looked out over his gardens sighing. A warm arm wrapped around his waist.

"Bya," Renji whispered in his ear. "You know it had to be done. It was more fun that-" He stopped midsentence and doubled over when the noble's elbow pulled away from his side. "Sorry."

_!#$%^&*_

Ichigo yawned loudly and stretched, his arms taking up most of the space around the crowded table. An overly annoyed Quincy attempted to shove the shinigami over but Ichigo dodged and he found himself on the floor, glasses askew. Orihime, Chad, and Tessai just ignored the morning ritualistic arguments that flew back and forth between the two.

The door slid open and Kisuke walked in with Yoruichi right behind him. Seeing no more room around for her to sit, the former princess shifted to her cat form and opted to sit _on_ the table. "All right you two! Either listen up or get a room!" Kisuke clapped his hands as the dispute had turned into a fist fight. Ichigo hopped off Uryu and they both sat blushing quietly. "Now, if Ms. Yoruichi will be so kind?"

The black cat turned towards the teens gathered before her and in her masculine voice relayed their directions. "We've received word from Byakuya that he and Renji are being targeted by a cousin of his, Midori, who wants him dead. It has been three days since he was released from prison and we believe him to be hiding out in the Rukongai."

"Man, wonder what Byakuya did to peeve his family off this time." Ichigo folded his hands behind his head and flopped back so that he was facing the ceiling.

"Actually, he didn't do anything. His cousin wants to kill him for his association with Renji."

"That's strange," Orihime said. "What would he have against Abarai?"

'_Oh right, no one but me and Kisuke's group know.'_ Ichigo gave it a moment's thought before answering. "Uh, he's just jealous of Renji's… Ban Kai and wants him… his power for himself."

"OH! Okay. That makes perfect sense! Now I understand. Yup, woman's intuition!" (Completely off)

"Yes well, Byakuya has requested that we assist in finding his cousin. Here's the plan," Kisuke leaned forward. "Chad and Uryu will remain posted at the manor. Your quick moves and raw strength will be perfect for defense if Midori shows up. Orihime, since the manor might be the center of the fight, you'll be posted with Unohana in case of emergency."

"What about me?" Ichigo whined.

Yoruichi pounced in his lap. "We shall be the hunters."

_!#$%^&*_

'_This is it. The moment of truth.'_ Renji stood before the mirror in his and Byakuya's bathroom. His hair hung around his face and brushed past his bare shoulders. Slowly, he lifted his hands and ran them through the crimson locks. He gripped the hair behind his head and strung it through a tie. Cautiously, he dropped his hands and shook his head.

Outside, Byakuya sat up in his shared bed reading. He silently flipped the pages as he waited for Renji.

"BYAKUYA!" said redhead screamed from the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"IT STAYS!" Renji came running out of the bathroom and pounced on the bed causing the noble to bounce and his book fall to the floor. "Look, look! My hair stays up! It stays in the tie!"

The slightly ruffled captain gazed at his lieutenant and ran tentative fingers over the tied hair. "Hmm," he said, pulling on the tie. Red temporarily framed Renji's face like a halo before dropping flat again.

"Aww, what'd you do that for?"

"Because I like pulling your hair tie out. It makes you… even sexier."

"Oh, really?" He crawled forward, his eyes peering through his long eyelashes. When he was bent over Byakuya, Renji nuzzled his face against Byakuya's throat. His tongue poked out and ran back and forth across the pale flesh making the noble shudder. Byakuya tried to move his hands in between himself and his lover but his wrists were captured easily so he gave up. "You're not stopping me this time."

"What… makes you think –ah- that I want you to…"

"Ne, Bya. You talk too much." Renji ground his hips into his lover's groin making the noble's head fall back with a groan. Renji went in to attack the throat again but found himself flipped over with dark lust-glazed eyes staring down at him. Byakuya sat up and untied his yukata, the soft fabric slipping off his shoulders. While Renji was distracted by the view, Byakuya untied the belt at Renji's waist and slipped his pants off. He stopped to laugh.

"Commando, huh?"

"You too. Looks like we were both hoping for the same thing… But really, it's been too long." A small air of sadness fell over the two and Renji suddenly feared that he'd upset Byakuya.

The noble smiled softly and leaned down to place a light kiss on Renji's forehead, then one on each eye, then the nose and finally on the mouth. There was no more need for words. The two met again for a heated kiss and Byakuya lifted his hands to run them over the intricate tattoos beneath him. He could feel the slightly raised skin from the scars left by _that one's_ blade. He licked a path down each inky trail and allowed his tongue to follow his hands. Renji shuddered and gasped, lifting his hips as Byakuya neared the place that needed attention.

"Please, By-Bya. Stop teasing me."

"As you wish." Byakuya held three fingers in front of the redhead's mouth and Renji took them in quickly. He groaned when they were removed but eagerly pushed on them when he felt them at his entrance. The first two slipped in easily but he flinched as the third went in. Once Byakuya felt that it was sufficiently stretched, he pulled out his fingers and placed his head at the tight ring of muscle. With one last kiss to Renji's mouth, he pushed in. He would have waited a moment but impatient hips thrust against him so Byakuya resigned to a steady pace. Renji's hands scrabbled at his back, looking for something to grasp as their movements intensified. The finally settled on the sheets beside him and tensed as the two drew near the end.

_!#$%^&*_

Rukia stood outside her brother's bedroom and was about to knock when she heard Renji's voice. _"Please, By-Bya. Stop teasing me."_ She lowered her hand and walked away.

_!#$%^&*_

Midori stalked back and forth across the room, his fisted hands dripping with blood as his nails dug into the flesh. _'Perhaps I shouldn't have killed those two. Now I have to do everything myself! Ugh, damn that Byakuya. He's always SO clever, always perfect. What I wouldn't give to see his agonized face as I took Renji from him. It's not as if I can't have any man I want but this one… This one is close to Byakuya so it only makes sense that I'd want to take him from my cousin, right? That is what this is about. I mean, I can't actually be in love with Renji, can I? Maybe that's the answer! If he knows I love him, then he'll love me back! '_

He stomped over to where he set his zanpakutou and drew the blade from it's sheath. Sitting on the ground, he placed the weapon across his knees and focused.

'_*Kama to chishio. Can you hear me?'_

"_Yes, my lord."_

'_I require your assistance. Meditate with me, so that we may become more powerful than my cousin.'_

"_Ah, so we're going to fight Senbonzakura? That won't be easy. That damned spirit, so high and mighty. It will take everything we've got."_

'_Then we'll give everything we've got.'_

_!#$%^&*_

Byakuya sat with his arms crossed and gazed at the group gathered in front of him. No matter how much he was loathe to admit it, he always seemed to need the Ryoka's help. Rukia spoke with the group and for some reason he and Renji couldn't understand, she refused to look at them.

"_Hey, Bya, what's up with your sister?"_ Renji whispered.

"_I haven't the faintest idea. It's as if she's hiding something…"_

"_Or maybe she's embarrassed."_

"_Because of us? Honestly, that can't be it Renji. We've done nothing wrong."_ Byakuya shoved Renji away as the redhead's hot breath was not helping him in his current audience. Renji seemed to realize it and scooted closer to his captain to run his fingers lightly over his back. The noble shivered and immediately looked to see that none of the guests saw. He swiftly grabbed Renji's straying hands and held them still.

Renji laughed at the I'm-going-to-kill-you look he got and pulled his hands away. "Later then."

"Oi, are you two done playing footsie over there?" Ichigo shouted, drawing everyone's attention to the couple. Everyone seemed to catch on to their relation ship then, everyone that is except Orihime. She just laughed and asked Yoruichi why they were blushing.

Renji laughed it off but he flinched as Byakuya's hand clenched tightly around his own. _"Hey, stop that hurts. Hey? Can you hear me? Taicho?"_

"He's taunting me."

"Who? Ichigo?"

"Midori. Can't you feel it Renji?"

"Feel what? I have no idea-" Then it was there. A light pulse of reiatsu. It flashed brightly before disappearing completely. When it flashed again, the location was different. _'He's trying to draw us to follow him…'_

Byakuya made eye contact with Yoruichi and she nodded to him. "Time to go guys."

_!#$%^&*_

**Okay… well at the pleading message I received, I will try to extend this for as long as possible… This was a lighter chapter… need to cheer y'all up. Please review if you read this.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12- (HAZAH! 50 reviews! Of course that's nowhere near what I'd like but I'll deal. This will be the big fight, depending on my mind it might need to extend over a chapter. Also, I really need a life. I was so intent on finishing this story and then I started watching dragon ball z. Let me tell you, it's no easy feat to watch 92 hours of that show around a normal life!)**

_Byakuya made eye contact with Yoruichi and she nodded to him. "Time to go guys."_

_!#$%^&*_

"I hate this" Renji said as he folded his arms beneath his head. He lay on his stomach, eyes looking out over the golden-purple water as the setting sun's light reflected in the fish pond.

Byakuya sighed not wanting to ask but knowing he'd have to say something or the redhead would continue complaining. "What do you hate?"

"Waiting… Hiding out while that… thing is out there." He sighed heavily in an over-dramatic sense. "I think I'm getting fat."

Byakuya lifted himself off his back and leaned on his elbows. He ran his eyes over the tanned body next to him and chuckled. "Oh, yes. I see it."

"WHAT?" Renji jumped up clutching his mid-section. "WHERE?" He turned to the laughs he received and glared at the noble. "Why you stinking-"

"How're things going over there?"

The two turned to see Uryuu sticking his head out from around the corner of the house. _'Oh, that's right. We have babysitters.'_ "Everything is fine, Quincy." Byakuya called back.

"I have a name you know!" The couple watched with amusement as a tanned pair of arms grabbed the spectacled teen and drug him away.

"I think I like Sado a little more now."

Renji smacked his lover on the back. "Watch it, pretty boy. No flirting." He only received another laugh.

_!#$%^&*_

"ARE WE THERE YET?"

Yoruichi smacked her forehead and ground her teeth in an attempt not to kill Ichigo. "I swear to all that is good, if you ask again-" The reiatsu they were tracking pulsed again, this time a considerable distance from where she last felt it but nothing she couldn't cover if not for the dead-weight behind her. "Hurry Ichigo!" She took off with him barely keeping up. Night was falling and they'd soon lose visibility. They silently closed in on the fleeing reiatsu source before it disappeared entirely.

"Damn! We'll never get him at this point!" Ichigo suddenly found himself flung over Yoruichi's shoulder.

"Moving fast, hold on." She zipped through the trees and in a few steps, they had come upon a fleeing cloaked figure. Yoruichi stopped in front of the figure and let Ichigo down. _'Something doesn't seem right.'_ She stepped forward and pulled the hood back to reveal a scrawny youth with a glowing light blue crystal hung around his neck.

"P-Please, I d-didn't do it." He flinched as Yoruichi's hand came out but she only ripped the necklace off.

"Where did you get this?" She said, turning her golden eyes on the boy.

"A-A man. He gave it to me and some m-money! Told me to run around with it for a c-couple hours, miss."

"What is it, Ms. Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked, stepping up to examine the crystal.

"It's a Kuchiki design. That family has made many of these reiatsu crystals. This one, being light blue, holds reiatsu and releases light pulses of it over a period of time." She fisted her hand until the crystal broke and blood dripped from her palm.

"What's that mean?"

"It means that all of this was a distraction. Ichigo, there's a good chance that Midori, is at the Kuchiki house."

_!#$%^&*_

'_I thought there'd be a challenge for me here but, honestly cousin? Humans? This will be far too easy.'_ Midori crept silently through the garden and slipped up onto the walkway. The Quincy was only a few feet away with his back turned. He looked around tiredly; a full day of patrolling was catching up with him. Every step he took brought him closer until he reached out his left arm and grasped the Quincy around the neck.

No sound escaped Uryuu's mouth as the pressure increased on his neck. He tried to turn to look at his attacker but failed. Suddenly, a dark voice filled his ears. "_Slaughter,_ _Kama to chishio."_ Uryuu fell silently to the floor.

_!#$%^&*_

As the giant of a human fell as well under his blade, Midori wiped the blood off and silently slipped it back in his it's sheath. He stepped around the corner, only to find a glowing pink blade swing centimeters from his throat. He stepped back and kept his eyes on his cousin.

"Well well, Bya-ku-ya! What a pleasant surprise."

Byakuya gazed over at the slumped from of Chad and felt out for Uryuu as well.

"No use crying over spilled blood, cousin. They're dead. Besides, what a disgrace you've become, relying on humans to protect you. It's pitiful. Now, you've come alone so prepare to die!"

"Renji!" Said lieutenant peeked out before jumping up at the sight of Midori. "Renji, contact division four, tell them that we need Orihime. Sado and Uryuu are still alive."

"I'm not leaving you to fight by yourself. I-"

"Who said I'm fighting by myself. Send a hell butterfly. I need you here to watch my back."

"Sure." Renji quickly summoned the butterfly and sent it off with his message. He drew Zabimaru from its sheath and held it at the ready. "Are we gonna do this here?"

"Renji." Midori breathed. "It's nice to see you again."

Renji cringed at the way his name was said but replied with anger. "Can't say the same for you."

"But that's why I'm here, Renji. I know I didn't do things right a while back but I want you to know that I love you. I do and it's okay to feel the same. Listen, once we get rid of my cousin, nothing will stand in our way-"

"You're sick. I fucking hate you! What part of that don't you get?"

"Forget it, Renji. He won't listen to you. We need to end this, now!" Byakuya lunged forward with his sword pointed at Midori's throat.

Midori drew his sword and held it up. "It's too bad you don't know of my zanpakuto, cousin. _Slaughter, Kama to chishio!" _ The blade became engulfed in black and Midori brought it down in front of Byakuya.

"Bya? Are you okay?" Renji asked as Byakuya stepped backwards. Byakuya turned slightly, enough so that Renji could see it was a shallow wound over his eye.

"It's nothing to worry about. I'm fine." He wiped at the blood, huffing in dismay as it kept flowing. He angrily swiped at it gasping at the effort it was taking. _'No, there's too much blood for this shallow a wound!'_

Midori laughed and attempted to circle around to Byakuya's side. The captain kept him in his sights as Renji stepped forward to examine the wound. "What's the matter, cousin? Feeling a little lightheaded? You should." He pointed at Byakuya's feet, causing the lovers to look down. Hovering barely an inch above the ground, Byakuya's blood didn't fall to the earth. "That's part of Kama to chishio's power. Even the slightest scratch will bleed profusely and the more blood you lose, the more powerful he becomes!" As if on cue, the blood rose through the air and flew at Midori's blade. It pulsed, morphing to a sickening bloody color before changing shape. The blood solidified into a gruesome looking scythe. It's color, blood red. "Behold, cousin, this is the blade that will end your life!"

Renji placed his hands on Byakuya's face and whispered a healing chant. The wound closed but an angry pink scar was left. "Can you use that eye, Bya?"

Byakuya tried to open his eye but failed. He shook his head and shrugged. "Thank Kami for Orihime." He smiled reassuringly but Renji wasn't conviced.

"You'll pay for that, Bastard!" Red light glowed around Renji and his sword both and when it settled, his bankai was wrapped tightly around the two. "Bya, you should find Orihime before you keep fighting."

"I can fight just fine, Renji. I'm not some child who needs defending."

"He's right. But you are, Renji." Midori was suddenly within the space of Hihio Zabimaru, his scythe against Renji's shoulder. "Don't worry, love. I don't want to kill you but it'd be best for you to sleep for now."

"RENJI!" Byakuya shouted as the bloody scythe tore through Renji's shoulder. Instead of exploding outward, Renji's blood flew right into the blade.

Byakuya watched in terror as a huge stream of blood seemed to be ripped from Renji's body. The redhead fell limp and pale to the ground, his bankai gone. Shallow breaths escaped his lungs as he lay nearly dead on the grassy floor. "No time for tears, cousin." Byakuya watched as the blade glowed again and changed. The scythe became longer, the blade itself thinner to allow room for the multiple other blades that sprouted from its handle. A long bloody chain connected itself from the blade to Midori's wrist. "Now, cousin. Die!"

The blade came down.

_!#$%^&*_

**Hahahahahaha! Please review if you read this! Love you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13 (WOOOOOOOT ok. This is it. Last chapter. Lost my flash drive again for a while there but decided it wasn't fair to keep you all hanging. I'll not speak of sequel. If it happens, it does but it'd take a while as I suddenly developed a lot of troubles. I want to thank you all for your support over this story. Love nekoanimegirl114)**

With some difficulty, Byakuya opened his eye but shut it quickly against the harsh white light that that filled his senses. Warm pain stung throughout his body as he lay uncomfortably on stiff sheets. Slowly the pain receded and he found himself able to open his eye again.

He ran his fingers tenderly over the bandage that covered his other eye, the memory of his injury a distant nightmare. Byakuya slipped his feet over the edge of the bed and attempted to stand. The room spun so he steadied himself. When he could see straight, he took a careful few steps. The room was small so it was fairly easy for him to get to the door. The captain peered around the door and into the crowded hallway. Everything, however, was quiet. The people went about, doing they're daily routines and yet he could hear nothing. Only a buzz. As he watched, the buzzing grew louder in pitch until it was screeching in his ears.

A young woman dressed in white came up to him. She mouthed something that went unheard. The high pitched scream was growing, the sound enough to bring the captain to his knees before his vision went black.

_!#$%^&*_

"Kuchiki-san. Can you hear me?" The soft voice of Retsu Unohana filled Byakuya's ears. He blinked to lights that had been dimmed so as not to bother him.

"What happened?"

"You passed out again. Damage to the tympanic membrane of your middle ear caused slight hearing loss, unbalance and, eventually, your slip in consciousness. It's alright now. I've generally healed the area but I'd suggest avoiding loud noises for right now."

"That… what happened to Midori? Where's Renji?"

"Everything's fine. Just relax. Abarai-kun will be here shortly. Miss Inoue was able to heal him right up but spent all of her time on him. She'll be able to heal your eye sometime tomorrow." As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and a certain redhead poked in. "Well, I'll leave you two alone."

She closed the door, leaving Renji standing awkwardly by the door. "Renji…What happened? No one is telling me."

"Well, now don't get mad but… Midori had me down and he nearly killed you. I mean… you fought pretty hard but his sword, man that thing is crazy. Anyways, he might have killed you if help hadn't arrived."

Byakuya sat for a moment, everything becoming clearer…

_ The blade came down and forced Byakuya to roll to his left._

_ "Come now, cousin. It'll be less painful if you stop running." Midori taunted._

_ "What, and leave Renji with you? I don't think so."_

_ "Why not? You know I'd treat him better. He wouldn't be a secret from the family."_

_ This made the captain laugh. "In case you don't know, the family has no problem with Renji if he becomes a captain. We are free to marry when he does."_

_ "Is that what they told you? Hmm interesting." Midori's eyes glinted with some unknown secret that unnerved Byakuya._

_ "What are you talking about?" he asked warily._

_ "It doesn't matter. You'll die here!" Midori lunged forward, the deep red scythe flashing through the air. It released a high pitch screech right next to his ear. Blood slipped from his ear and his head pounded. Byakuya could see his cousin laughing as he fell to his knees but the ringing blocked out all noise. He felt the tug of his blood as it was drawn from his wounds and into Midori's blade. His head spun from blood loss and his one working eye began to darken. He expected his vision to go red or black but he was surprised when orange filled his eyes._

Byakuya looked up at Renji, a scowl coming over his face. "You said help arrived… Who pray tell, came to my aid?"

Renji looked uncomfortable. "W-well Bya, um…" A knock sounded on the window making both men jump. A tanned, orange-haired face was pressed flat against the glass. Déjà vu struck them as Ichigo made faces against the window. A vein bulged in Renji's forehead. He threw open the window and swung at the substitute shinigami. "BASTARD! Can't your see he's trying to rest?" He missed by inches.

Ichigo hopped inside, landing a hard kick to the redhead's face. "Dumbass, I can see that."

Renji rolled into the wall. "Then what the hell are you doing?"

Ichigo turned away, ignoring him. He walked up to Byakuya and sat at the foot of the bed. "You're looking better! Last time I saw you, you were a bloody mess!" He laughed and patted Byakuya on the shoulder.

Byakuya flinched and clutched at his ears, trying to cover them up. Ichigo was about to say more when a hand covered his mouth. "_You asshole! Can't you be quiet?_" Renji whispered. "Now get the hell outta here." He dragged the teen off the bed and to the door. When there was no one but the two, Renji sat next to his lover and took his hand.

_!#$%^&*_

Byakuya walked through the familiar halls, both eyes scanning the plain white walls. Since Midori's defeat, something everyone still refused to tell him about, he had been fully healed by Orihime. Although the stubborn man had insisted on healing without her help, Renji wouldn't hear of it. _'He's as stubborn as I am.'_ Byakuya thought with a smirk.

"Why so happy, cousin?"

"Midori." Byakuya turned to face the other man. "How do you like your… accommodations?"

Midori smiled like a content wolf that had been caught with blood on his mouth. "The bars are a little bland. This place could use a little color, feel homier."

"Ha! You wish. Not after escaping from the clan, nearly murdering my comrades and myself. You're going to rot in the Maggot's Nest as soon as it's safe to move you."

"What's safer than a man with no spirit pressure at his disposal and a shattered blade?" When Byakuya didn't reply, Midori sighed and averted his eyes. "Why are you here cousin?"

"Something you said has been bothering me. You said that the council told me it was acceptable to marry Renji, but you didn't sound convinced. Why is it that you doubt their words?"

"Ha! Now I get to laugh. No, cousin. I shan't tell you. There's no fun in making things easier for you."

"Even for Renji?"

Midori's smile fell. "It is a pity… But Renji has made his choice. He has chosen you, and your fate. Now, leave me be, cousin. I wish to spend the rest of my solitude without seeing you."

_!#$%^&*_

Renji stepped before the Head Captain and bowed.

"Abarai. You are here for your captain's test. Are you prepared? This will not be easy. You will be leaving your squad and captain behind for your own team. Your responsibilities will increase and the image you must portray must be one of leadership, maturity, and some sense of class. This is, of course, only if you make the position."

"Hai."

"Very well. Please, come with me." He turned and led Renji out through a door in the back of his office.

_!#$%^&*_

Byakuya sat and stared out over his garden as the day wore on. _'I wonder how Renji's doing. He's been gone all day. I don't remember my test taking this long. Maybe he's injured.'_ He sighed and closed his eyes, bringing forth the image of his lover's face to the forefront of his mind.

Not long after, he drifted off, completely missing the form that crept into the garden and sat next to him. A warm tanned hand was placed over his own and Renji waited silently, a smile on his face, for his lover to awaken.

The mid-afternoon sky set aflame before darkening and cooling the air. Feeling that they'd be out there all night, Renji gently shook Byakuya awake.

"Hnn, Renji? Is that you? I've waited for you all day." Byakuya yawned and stretched, his eyes finally registering the time. "How long have I slept?"

"Well I've been here for a couple hours, so-" Renji said, scratching the back of his head.

"Why did you not wake me?"

"You were way too peaceful. It's been a while since you've slept that well. Besides," he grabbed his lover's wrist and half-dragged him back to their room. "I have news about the test."

"Good or bad?" Byakuya didn't receive an answer. Instead a warm pair of lips met his calmly and kissed him until he could barely breathe. "Good then" he whispered as they broke apart.

Renji took Byakuya's hand and led him into their room. "I passed with flying colors in everything but kido."

"Of course."

"HEY! I'll have you know that not only did I pass but I sent a letter to your council informing them of that very thing." Renji stared into his lover's eyes, hoping to see joy but not finding it. "Bya, what's wrong? Should I not have sent that letter?"

"No, it's not that, just… Something Midori said today-"

"Why did you go there again? I thought we agreed not to even think of him. Listen, he's being transferred to the Maggot's Nest tonight and he'll be there for… forever, practically. What's worrying you?"

"It's probably nothing… He just made it seem as though my family was behind this whole mess that happened." Byakuya pulled away and went to stand beneath the window. The bright white of the moon made the noble look even sicklier.

"Renji went to wrap his arms around his lover. "Your family needs you to much to want you dead, you should know that."

"You're right. Why should we let any of his nonsense spoil tonight? Your night." He smiled and settled into the warm embrace of his now former subordinate and the two exchanged deep kisses.

_!#$%^&*_

**In the Maggot's Nest:**

Two masked guards walked next to Midori as they descended the steps. Midori sighed and shifted his arms in the reiatsu restraints. He couldn't feel his zanpakuto but he knew it was being destroyed. _'Even if I ever escaped, I'd be useless.'_

One guard stopped walking when they reached the gate. He turned to the one who stayed with the fugitive. "Don't stay too long in there. The prisoners are crazy. Call if you need help."

"I will," said the second guard. He led Midori through the gate and it was closed behind him. The two walked over to where the noble's cell would be. Once inside the guard loosened the seal on Midori's reiatsu.

Midori looked at him with confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Just following orders. I'm trying to make sure that the Kuchiki name and blood isn't soiled." He partially removed his mask to reveal one of the personal guards of the head councilman. "Have a nice stay, Lord Midori." With that, he left.

Not being completely unrestrained, Midori reached out to feel his zanpakuto.

_'Yes master?'_

Suddenly it all made sense. The guard loosening his restraints, the fact that his weapon wasn't destroyed but locked safely in the council chamber.

Nothing but maniacal laughs could be heard from the cell for quite some time.

**That's all folks. If there is no wind of a sequel by the new year, leave the rest to your own thoughts. Sorry I cut it short. Anyways, happy holidays to all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14- I realized the ending was rather shitty… Disclaimer: To all of my readers, I have but one thing to say. I'm sorry. This took so long to work on. I recently suffered the loss of a very good friend of mine and I didn't then know how I could keep going. I realized after the holidays that he would have stood before me, back-handed me across the face, and shouted at the top of his lungs, "ARE YOU CRAZIES? UR NOT WRITING CUZ OF ME? WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU!" So in honor of that crazy man, here you go.**

The night was cool, unusually so for this early fall season. The breeze swept through the streets of the Seireitei, chilling any who walked about. Most were lucky to escape the cold, dozing warmly in their beds. One man, however, stayed awake and deep in thought.

Byakuya Kuchiki sat on the deck that surrounded most of his manor. He stared at the moon as if willing it to be the sun and warm him. Behind him, the soft snores of his lover and lieutenant reached his ears. _'A lot has happened.'_ And he was right. Only the day prior had he spent arguing with his family about the aforementioned lover. Renji Abarai who was currently his lieutenant, a subordinate. _'But not for long. He will soon partake in the Taicho's test and be on equal terms with me… Well, as much as he can without being nobility.'_ So deep into his thoughts was the noble that he hadn't heard Renji stop snoring nor did he hear the silent footsteps. It wasn't until a very warm pair of arms encircled him from behind that he realized his lover was awake.

"What'sa matter?" Renji yawned out.

"Nothing… Just thinking." Byakuya said, leaning back into the redhead's chest.

"And you couldn't think inside? In the warmth. Geez it's freezing out here!"

Byakuya could feel Renji shivering and couldn't help but laugh. "You didn't have to come out here." He could feel his lover's pout in the way his shoulders slouched. "Besides, I like to look at the moon when I think."

"Does that mean you can't think during the day?" Renji shook again but this time from laughter.

"You know well what I mean, Renji." The two sat looking at the moon for several minutes more without voicing what they knew was coming. Finally Byakuya spoke up. "So you spoke with the head captain today."

"Hai."

"Did it go well?"

"…Hai."

"Is that all you know how to say?"

"Ha- Hey! I'm just answering like you wanted." Renji stood up and dragged the noble up with him.

"How about I get more than just 'hai'?" He stopped Renji from turning into the bedroom and looked deeply into his eyes.

"It went great. There, three words and none of them 'hai'." He pulled his arm free and jumped in bed, pulling the sheets back so Byakuya could crawl in.

The noble sighed resignedly. He wasn't going to get an answer tonight. He crawled in bed, blew out the candle and turned to curl away from Renji. He could barely contain his laughs as Renji huffed behind him. Just when he thought he had succeeded in putting the redhead to sleep, a cold fingered hand slipped down his chest.

Byakuya jumped with a yelp and tripped over the covers. He crashed loudly to the floor, all not without landing a solid kick to Renji's face. Both sat groaning for a moment before there was a knock at the door.

"Y-yes?" Byakuya called out.

"Is everything alright, Kuchiki-sama?" One of his ever-so-loyal servants called back.

"Just fine. Return to bed." After a faint 'hai' from the other side, Byakuya crawled back into bed. "What in Kami's name was that for?" He whispered to Renji.

"My hands were cold from being outside. I wanted you to warm them up for me." As he was saying this, Renji fought off the urge to burst out laughing.

"You think that's funny? The whole house heard that! What do you assume they think we're doing?" He fumed.

"And this is different from the normal sounds the whole house hears coming from here…how?" He was silenced with a pillow in his face. "What was that for?"

Byakuya glared at him like he did that day eons ago when they were once enemies. "You are sleeping on the floor." With that he shoved Renji off the bed and curled up to sleep.

_!#$%^&*_

"Nhnn Renji…" Byakuya moaned. He was having a wonderfully realistic dream. So realistic, in fact, that he could have been sure it was actually happening. _'Wait a minute.'_ His eyes fluttered open but he couldn't see his flame-haired lover. "Ah!" He sat up quickly and threw off the sheets to find said redhead beneath them. "R-Renji ah!" Renji licked up the side of his lover's shaft, his hands fondling the sac beneath.

"Morning" he whispered, blowing cool air on the heated flesh.

"Aah! W-what in Kam-mi's name are you doing?" Byakuya fell back on the pillows and bit onto the back of his wrist to keep from calling out.

"Well I'm not practicing my kidou. What do you think I'm doing?" He could barely make out the muffled,_ why now?_ "Punishment" He breathed out. Renji sat up and put two of his fingers in his mouth and coated them generously. He then proceeded to shove both fingers in and twist them about causing Byakuya to arch off the bed. When he felt his lover was sufficiently stretched, he removed his fingers and slowly entered the tight hole. Renji set a steady pace moving in and out of the noble until even he could barely stand it. With one hand around his lover, he pumped furiously, before collapsing on top of the other.

"Well… That was fun" Renji panted. He looked up to see Byakuya glaring at him. "Uhh. Shit!" He flash stepped into the bathroom and locked the door. _'SAFE!'_

"Renji." The voice sounded behind him and he turned to find himself face to face with Byakuya, locked… in the bathroom. "I hope you weren't thinking that your flash step could ever surpass my own."

"Haha, nope! Not what I was thinking at all. I-in fact…I, uh, was thinking that… we should shower, yeah! That we should shower… together before work." He kept looking into the glaring black eyes. "Yes? No? Maybe?" With a huff, Byakuya turned on the water and waited for it to heat up. Meanwhile Renji slid to the floor with an exasperated sigh.

_!#$%^&*_

Having just gotten dressed, Byakuya expected to walk with Renji to the office but Renji stopped at a fork in the path and gave a goofy smile. "I gotta go this way today… I'll catch up with you tonight. He flashed away before Byakuya even had the chance to ask. He just shook his head and went to the office. The hours ticked by slowly and the office they shared had an unusually cold feeling to it without the redhead. Byakuya finished his work and set his head in his hand to wait for Renji. A few hours later, Byakuya was awakened by a harsh loud alarm. He listened intently as the speakers announced their warning.

_**Alert: Code Black: Prisoner Escape from the Maggot's Nest! Alert: Code Black: Prisoner Escape from the Maggot's Nest!**_

Byakuya curled his fingers until the dug so deeply into his palms that his nails cut crescent shaped wounds into the flesh.

'_Does that man ever stay put? This time when I catch him, I'll drive a blade so deep into his non-existent heart that even he won't be able to escape death or the hell he will know as home.'_ Byakuya flashed to his manor, knowing that would be the first place Midori would go before any other. _'Because the elders did not destroy his zanpakutou. Actually, a lot has to do with them. Perhaps there is more to this than I, the clan leader, am aware of.'_

He arrived at the manor to find a trail of bodies. Servants, cooks, house maids, all of them torn and… _'No blood… That is most definitely _HIS _work.'_ He heard a light sob and rushed to see the survivor. What he found was Rukia curled over a body. It was Shizue, a woman who had cared for Rukia since her arrival into the Kuchiki family. Kneeling next to her, Renji had his arms around Rukia's shoulders.

"Rukia-" Byakuya started but was cut off as the sirens returned with a renewed fervor.

_**ALERT: A GARGANTA HAS BEEN OPENED. ALERT: A GARGANTA HAS BEEN OPENED.**_

_!#$%^&*_

**Readers- Please forgive me. I'm such a moody writer. When I'm in a good mood, you get a chapter like this. When I'm in a bad mood like when I wrote chapter 13, I was like, **"RAWR I HATE THIS AND JUST WANT IT TO END! **A lot happened and with holidays and school finals I was frustrated. And then my good friend died. If you get anything from this message, get this. Whether rain or snow or any kind of inclimate weather, please drive carefully. I can't tell you how to live your lives but I want you all to die old, fat and happy with the life you lived. Parents should never have to outlive their children. Don't let your car be your casket.**

**With all love, Neko**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch.-15 WOOOOOT I'm 18! I'm legal!**

"How is she?" Byakuya asked as Renji came to stand next to him. They both gazed at the servants who survived, whose new duty was to clear the bodies.

"She's in a bit' a shock." Rukia lay unsleeping in the room behind them, Byakuya unable to bring himself to look at her. "What's the matter with you? You seem… upset."

Byakuya rolled his eyes and merely waved at the carnage that remained.

"Besides that. Bya, something's really getting to you." Renji walked around the noble to stand before him. Byakuya refused to look at him too, rather preferring to stare at the floor. "Byakuya Kuchiki."

"That's the whole problem. Because of the damn name, I've been trained not to care. Renji, this doesn't get to me. All these people who cared for me… And for Rukia too! All dead and it doesn't bother me. Like I somehow am so used to seeing death that it no longer phases me. That's what bothers me. Do you know, that when I saw Rukia crying, all I could think was that she was being weak? I'm horrible, I-"

"Now just a minute. Just because it doesn't bother you, doesn't mean you're some, some monster."

"Then why do I feel like one?" He trailed off, again looking at the floor, the wall, anything but those brown eyes.

"Rukia's in shock, you're in shock, the whole thing is messed up! I'm gonna go talk to the head captain. You stay here and sit with Rukia."

"But-"

Renji stopped him. "That's not a suggestion." He then disappeared leaving Byakuya standing there. After a moment, he turned and folded himself rather messily on the floor by Rukia's door. He knew she could sense his presence. What shocked him was that her own energy calmed a bit when he was there.

_!#$%^&*_

"-sama. Nii-sama!" Byakuya opened his eyes, realizing that he'd fallen asleep.

"What's wrong?" He said, looking around. It had already been late when he returned home. Now it was black as pitch out, no moonlight reaching them on this night.

"You should move to the bed, you'll be more comfortable." She looked around nervously, like she was trying to hurry things along.

"Perhaps you're right, I-" He reached out his senses and felt out for Renji. He sensed his lieutenant in the head captain's office, along with all of the other captains. "A meeting? I wasn't informed."

"No, nii-sama!" But it was too late. He'd already left.

Byakuya flashed through the cold, dark streets. His mind spun faster than his surroundings. _'Why did no one tell me about the captain's meeting? What is Renji doing there? Does this have to do with Midori?'_ He arrived on the grounds and slowed to a steady walk. As he approached the meeting hall, he could already hear the booming voice from within.

"Two search squads will look for the fugitive. Squad Two under Captain Soi Fon and Squad Three under Captain Renji Abarai."

"What?" Almost all eyes turned to see Byakuya standing there. Renji did not look at him, but at the floor, something Byakuya noticed along with the haori he wore. "Sir I apologize for my tardiness. I was not made aware of the meeting." As he made his way towards his spot in the line, he noticed the head captain meet eyes with Unohana. The healer moved toward Byakuya, placing a hand on his shoulder and motioning him back outside.

He followed her confused. Once outside, she turned to him. "Kuchiki-san, I understand there was an attack at your manor. I'm very sorry for your loss." She watched him carefully, noting for any change in his demeanor. "Perhaps it would be best for you to stay at home and get things back in order."

"I'm fine. I can do that later." Byakuya said impatiently.

"Actually, Kuchiki-san, both myself and the head captain believe it would be best if you took off for this mission. Your concern over a lack of reaction to the deaths of your servants and guards is… alarming. I think it best if you go home, get some rest, and then come by my office to see if you're capable-"

Now he was angry. "You mean a psych test." It wasn't a question. "You think I'm crazy because I don't feel anything? Do you forget who I am? I am-"

"A changed man. Since your relationship with Renji blossomed even further, you've changed. The new Byakuya would have reacted to this many deaths close to home. He would have feared how close Rukia-san could have been to death, had she been in that manor." She now looked at him just as defiantly as he did her.

He sighed, knowing she was probably right. Then, a thought hit him. "Did Renji put you up to this?" He didn't give her a chance to reply but promptly turned back towards the meeting hall. He searched for the red hair but the hall was half empty, missing Zaraki, Soi Fon, and Renji. _'Damn!'_ He was about to leave in search of his lover but a pale hand whipped out over his vision. Every point in his body went numb and the last thing he felt was being caught before he fell.

_!#$%^&*_

Renji ran through the Garganta with Kira and the rest of his new squad following diligently behind him. He felt Byakuya's reiatsu flare before dropping and felt a twinge of guilt. _'Sorry, Bya, but you'll have to sit this one out. It won't be so bad. Stay with Rukia and make sure she's okay. You too. Get some sleep. Kami knows you need it. I didn't want to do this, but something feels different. Midori feels different.'_

"Taicho!" Kira called him out of his thoughts.

"Hai?" He turned and realized he stood a good hundred feet from the others.

"You can stop running now, we're here." And they were. The cold wind tore at their thin summer uniforms, the white sand flitted through the air like snow, only snow didn't sting your eyes when it blew around.

"Keep a sharp eye out, newbie!" Soi Fon called out to him. "This guy beat you and your boyfriend around like rag dolls last time!" Renji's face flushed. It was common knowledge now about his relationship with the noble but the bluntness with which she spoke out caught him off guard.

"Right, so everyone is going to break off into search groups, shield groups and-" He started.

"Wrong! My squad will search. We're faster than you snails anyways. You can provide shields and kidou to the eleventh." That ticked him off. _'Well if she's such a great captain, she should run all the squads!'_

"Right, well, Kira, do as she says. Divide the groups up fairly."

"And you, Taicho?"

"I'll be searching with squad two, UNLESS, someone has a problem with that!" He whipped his head to glare at her.

Soi Fon smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you do, you do alone, newbie. Alright troops, start searching. Don't bother getting tied down by the dead weight over there. He'll do his own search." Her fisted thumb was pointed directly at Renji and Kira had to hold the redhead back from attacking her.

"Please, Taicho! She's here to help!" He said, struggling.

Renji pulled out of his grasp and straightened his coat. "Whatever." And with that, he flashed away.

_!#$%^&*_

**CLIFFIE! SORTAAAAA! Well anyways, a little more humor and suspense. Bet you can't wait to find out what happens next! Me too…. Seriously I have nothing planned, I'll just have to wing it like I did for chapters 1-14!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**Well this took a long time to get back into this story. Sorry about that. I don't really have any excuses so… Here you go. A special thanks to Sekiseishi for being my best role-play friend for the last few weeks and for cyber smacking me back into my writing groove.**

_!#$%^&*_

Was it a good idea to leave his squad behind on his first mission as Captain? No. Was it smart to go after a guy who beat him to a bloody pulp, twice, and alone at that? No. Was that going to stop him? No.

Renji stopped on the crest of a large sand dune. He surveyed the area, reaching out with his senses extended. _'I'm sure I felt his presence just now… Where?'_ He looked back, where his new squad was still at the base. To his left, he had long since lost the reiatsu of the 2nd Squad Captain. After a brief respite, he was about to continue south when a light flickered to the distant west, looking all but like a star on the sand. _'Ignore it. It's probably a trap.'_ He flashed south, but no matter how fast or far he moved from the spot he was in, the star-light stayed in the same spot of his vision, as if he was moving around it in a circle.

"What would Byakuya say about it? Oh, I know. 'It is like the flame of a candle. No matter how you try to ignore it, you'll be attracted to it like a moth. Eventually, you'll go after it, but only find yourself burned, Abarai.' Yep, that's what he'd say…" Renji shrugged and flashed toward the light. "I never listened to him in the old days, why start now?"

Surprisingly to Renji, the light had to have been larger than he thought for his flash steps carried him farther and farther across the bone-white sands. Less than a mile from it, Renji stopped, his head tilting back as he gazed up the side of the plain white pillar. It glowed with an eerie light that no flame or light bulb could have made. "It almost looks like… kidou. What's that doing here?" Renji said as he circumnavigated the odd thing.

On his second journey around, he moved closer, testing for traps. Finding none, Renji settled a hand on it, expecting it to be cool like marble. His hand stayed on the warm surface for just a moment before slipping through. He pulled it back quickly, watching as the white surface rippled like water. '_I should go get back-up… But I may not find it again if I leave it...'_ With a groan, Renji reached his hand out again, slowly sliding it through the wall as he stepped fully inside.

The first thing he noticed other than the pitch blackness of the glowing pillar's inside was the rancid smell of decaying flesh. "Ugh, what the fuck died?" He groaned. Lighting up a kidou spell, Renji jumped as he looked at all of the hollow carcasses that littered the floor. "It's like a slaughterhouse." He held the light up, following the black wall he'd just come through to the edge of his vision range. There were no stairs, only four walls that continued up farther than he could see. Placing a hand on the wall he came through, the redhead sighed in dismay as he only felt a solid wall. "Damn…"

A rustle sounded behind him, causing Renji to whirl around, his sword drawn. He looked for movement but saw nothing. In fact there was something he didn't see as well that revealed quite a lot. "Hey hey hey," he said as a shiver went through him. "Last time I checked, even Hollows bleed when you cut them up…" He backed against one corner, his sword extended in front of him. "So where's all the blood?"

"I'm so glad you remember, Renji-chan."

_!#$%^&*_

Kira stood by his squad, looking out over the sands. It had been nearly four hours since Renji departed. All of the squads were supposed to return soon. He severely hoped his captain would return with the others.

The sounds of rustling cloth sounded behind him, revealing the special ops. Soi Fon stepped forward with a smirk. "Where's Abarai? You haven't lost him, right?"

"Captain Abarai has yet to return from his independent search. I have faith that he'll show up any moment," Kira replied indignantly.

"Hmph. If he's not already dead."

_!#$%^&*_

"Midori!" Renji looked back and forth quickly but saw no one. He heard that same rustle as before and looked back at the bodies. One of them _was_ moving! The green Hollow rose up, its head hanging low, only to be tossed aside as someone moved beneath it.

"Nice to see you again, Renji-chan! Oh? Is it Captain Abarai now?" Midori smiled.

The redhead stared, wide-eyed at the noble. "What? What the fuck happened to you?" The eyes that met his were not the same maroon he remembered them being. They glowed red, reflecting the light of his kidou like a cat's in the night. His hair hung free from its normal braid, tumbling longer than normal over his shoulders. His already pale skin was translucent, white smoke swirling beneath its surface. A white half-mask hung loosely over the left side of his face.

"Fault on my part. I had never drained the blood of a Hollow before to use as a weapon. Apparently, it's a bad influence for my zanpakutou. It ruined her, and through her it ruined me. Now my beautiful face is gone." Midori didn't look remorseful and Renji couldn't tell if he truly wasn't or if it was just the effect of those eyes.

"I'd like to say I feel sorry for you… Too bad I don't enjoy lying." Renji kept his sword pointed at the _former_ shinigami, his free hand sliding across the wall, hoping for an exit.

"You have to kill me… Only then can you escape."Midori's head fell to the side, his red eyes never leaving Renji.

"Is that all?" the redhead joked.

Midori smirked. "I do feel bad for Rukia-chan though. Yet another person she'll have to bury. I know she was fond of that maid. Shizue, wasn't it?"

Renji lunged forward, his shikai clanging with Midori's. "Bastard!" Midori shoved Renji away, the redhead tripping over a hollow limb. He stood quickly, looking around at the tight space they were in. _'Maybe…'_ He stepped back, his eyes on Midori. "Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru!"

Midori stepped back as the snake filled the small space. It pressed against the sides of the tower. "Are you insane? If you attack in here, you'll kill us both!"

Renji moved the snake's head to point it towards Midori. "Hikotsu Taiho!" The red beam lit up the pillar, blasting through one of the walls. Renji hid beneath the body of one of the hollows as the heat and smoke filled the air. When it cleared, he pushed aside the charred flesh, flashing towards the hole in the wall.

"Very good. Just what I'd expect from a captain." Midori brought his released zanpakutou down above Renji, it's blood red blade sinking into the sand as Renji flashed away. He pulled the curved blade out fast, tossing sand up into the air in Renji's direction.

"Gah!" Renji jumped back his left eye closed to try and get out the debris. "That was cheap. have destroyed any sense of pride." He flash stepped, spinning and striking Midori's blade, moving very much like Byakuya's senka. "You were much more frightening when you were a real shinigami. Now you're just a half-assed Vaizard!"

The sounds of flash steps filled the air. "ABARAI!" Soi Fon shouted. She began to draw her blade.

"NO!" he called back. "He's mine! This is not your concern." He lunged at Midori again, their swords crashing. He knew he was being selfish, that it was very uncaptain-like. The scythe swung, closing in on his head when it was stopped. Kira stood between Midori and his captain.

"Taicho. Please, at least let me fight with you. I know you hate him but I don't want you to fight alone."

Renji lowered his sword, reality settling in. This isn't what a Captain would do and he knew how Kira felt. Hell, up until yesterday, he'd been a lieutenant himself. "So you don't want me fighting alone, huh? Then let's kill this bastard."

"Hai, Taicho!" He released his zanpakutou, meeting swords with the half-hollow. Kira was easily pushed aside, red fire erupting across the desert as Renji released another volley of Hikotsu Taiho.

Soi Fon watched the three carefully before turning to her squad. "Cover them! Use your Kidou." She whirled back, quickly firing blue fire into the fray.

Midori flashed away, moving as fast as he could to get away. One shinigami was enough but not a dozen. The sand swirled through the air as he flew across the dunes. The sounds of Kidou and the screeching of Renji's bankai disappeared quickly. _'Wait.'_ He slid to a stop. _'It's too quiet.'_ Metal sliced through the air, and Midori's shoulder, nearly taking off his arm. He was tossed to the ground, his blood staining the sand. Renji stood over him, blade pointed at his throat.

"It's over, Midori Kuchiki."

Midori's eyes grew wide. "No! This won't end me!" He moved back, several feet from Renji. He pointed his own sword at the redhead. Kama to chishio glowed bright red. A tugging sensation came over Midori and his equally red eyes fell to his zanpakutou. His blood rose from the surface of his flesh and was drawn towards the blade. "No, stop!" He ordered. "Kama to chishio! Stop!" But his blood continued to flow into his sword, sapping at his strength.

Renji stared, unable to move. He wanted Midori dead, but by his own sword?

Midori threw his zanpakutou away into the sands. He turned to flash step away from it but fell to his knees. "No… C-can't be happening…" His blood still slithered through the air slowly. His breath caught, his arms gave out and Midori Kuchiki fell to the ground one last time.

Soi Fon flashed forward. "Is he dead? What happened?"

Renji stood, looking at the man. "He told me he had absorbed a lot of hollow blood… Maybe the evil was too much… Even for him."

"Turned on by his own zanpakutou… How fitting." She said.

_!#$%^&*_

**Well well well! Honestly, thank you all for the reviews so far. I expect another chapter or two, can't leave Bya out of this. I enjoy reviews as much as I enjoy Dr Pepper so leave em if you can!**


End file.
